University Life
by Vergina-spva
Summary: From the day Zoro starts attending university his life will get a new twist. AU, mainly ZoSan/SanZo, but will have other couples too (yaoi and non-yaoi). rated M for lemon ;)
1. Chapter 1

_This will be a multi-chaptered AU story with mainly ZoSan/SanZo, but there will be some other couples too. If you don't like yaoi, please don't bother to read._

_I have to explain a few things beforehand:  
-This story takes place in and around a university. The model for this university and the school-system is the university I attend myself in the Netherlands (though there are a few differences). So this system could be very different from your own._

_-I played around a bit with the age and appearance (pre-/post-timeskip) of the characters. So one can have his/her look from before the timeskip while another has the look from after the timeskip (and same for age)._

_A special thanks to my friend Aerle, who pre-reads and helps me out with some little things in this story._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**_

* * *

**University Life**

**Chapter 1**

He had taken a train earlier, just _in case_ he got a little lost. He didn't think he would need that extra time, but he wanted to make sure he would be in time for his first lecture at the university.

He should have taken two trains earlier.

* * *

When he finally entered the university building, he looked at his smartphone, on which he had put his schedule. He had to be in room 011. He looked up at the plan of the university building he was standing in front of. He was already fifteen minutes late, why didn't they make these things clearer? This map was no help at all! When thinking of going right or left or up or down, Zoro was unaware he used his hands to point at the direction he was thinking of. Until he felt a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Watch your hands."

Zoro turned around to see who was holding his hand. It was a guy, about the same length and age as he, maybe a little older. He was good-looking, his golden hair danced around his face, covering his right eye and he had a goatee and stubble on his upper lip. And he had this weird curl in his eyebrow, Zoro noticed.

The green haired man pulled his hand back. "Or you just watch were you're walking," he said a little annoyed.

The other guy raised his eyebrow. "You're new here?"

"What if?" Zoro didn't feel like talking to him now and he only wanted to get to the right room as soon as possible.

"Let me guess, you're doing Japanstudies, am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"Your hair color."

This time Zoro raised his eyebrows. "What about my hair color? How does that say anything about what I'm studying?"

"Well, it's just that, the biggest part of the people who walk around in this building with their hair dyed in an unnatural color, are doing Japanstudies," the man explained.

Zoro scowled at the other man. "I did not dye my hair."

The guy with the golden locks shook his head. "OK, whatever. What course do you have to go to now?"

While he obviously didn't believe Zoro, the latter tried to calm himself. Now was not the time to start a fight. "Pre-modern Japanese history."

"Ah, room 011, I presume?" Zoro nodded and the man continued. "That's in the right wing, first door on your left. You can see it from here."

* * *

The room was quite big and filled with students, Zoro guessed there were about 150 of them. He saw there were indeed a few people with unusual hair colors sitting in the room; a girl with blue hair, one with purple hair, another one with pink hair, that wore Lolita-ish clothes and even a _guy_ with pink hair!

Typically, the few rows of chairs at the back of the room were all filled. In one of the middle rows he found a place to sit, next to a young woman, a few years older than him. She smiled at him as he sat down.

"Did I miss a lot?" Zoro whispered to her.

"Mostly just introduction," she answered. "Not very important. You will probably hear it with the beginning of the other courses too."

They listened to what the teacher was talking about. Zoro was very interested in this course, because he would probably learn quite a few things about samurai. Unfortunately, the teacher had begun about the first inhabitants of the Japanese islands. It would take some weeks before they would be talking about the samurai. Still, Zoro tried his best to listen carefully to what the teacher had to say and wrote down the most important things.

About thirty minutes later they had a little break. "So, why were you so late?" asked the woman next to him. "Was the train delayed?" She smiled friendly, but her eyes looked as if they were seeing right into his soul.

"Er… no, I… got lost on my way here." He didn't like to admit it, but he had a feeling she wouldn't have believed him if he hadn't told her the truth.

She chuckled. "Oh, never been here before?"

"Just once, but that was a while ago."

"My name is Nico Robin, by the way."

He smiled to her. "I'm Roronoa Zoro."

They talked a bit about where they were from, why they had chosen to study Japanstudies and other stuff you talk about when you've just met. Zoro learned that Robin had already studied History before and now wanted to specialize in Japanese history. She didn't want to tell her exact age, but it was somewhere in the second half of her twenties.

Ten minutes later the teacher came back in with a cup of coffee and soon he resumed the lecture. He talked about the Jômon, Yayoi and Kofun period, which mostly didn't interest Zoro much, but when the teacher showed pictures of the oldest swords found in Japan, he was all ears. He just loved everything that was somehow connected to swords.

* * *

"Zoro," Robin had already packed her things within a few seconds after they were dismissed. "Do you have two hours before the next course as well?" The green haired man nodded and she continued. "I agreed to meet a friend of mine in the canteen, want to join us?"

Zoro shrugged. "Sure, I didn't have anything planned anyway."

They walked silently to the canteen, which was nearby the main entrance of the building. Robin was looking around to see whether her friend was already on their meeting place. Zoro too watched the people sitting in the canteen. His attention was immediately drawn to a small table with three very noisy guys around it. They weren't just noisy, but they were also eating like pigs. Two of the guys had raven black hair – one of them had taken off his shirt – the third had short blond hair, and they all wore hats that were totally different from each other. It was a colorful group and Zoro had a feeling this wouldn't be the last he saw or heard of them.

"Oi, Robin!" The two newly befriended students turned around to the yell they'd heard. There was a young man making his way through the mass of people, while waving at them. Well, waving at Robin probably, since Zoro had never seen him before. The guy had black, curly hair, almost until his shoulders, wearing a bandana over it, and he had an unusually long nose.

Robin smiled and gave him a little wave back. She walked over to the nearest table – that was surprisingly still empty – and sat down, Zoro following her.

"God, it's crowded here!" The other guy was slightly panting when he'd reached their table.

"Usopp, this is Zoro, a fellow Japanese student. Zoro, this is Usopp, I met him in the introduction week of the university," Robin introduced them.

Zoro gave him a little nod, but Usopp only seemed to have eyes for Zoro's hair. The latter gave him a dark look. "Could you stop staring at my hair?"

Usopp seemed to be scared off by the look on Zoro's face and he quickly sat down beside them. "I-I'm sorry, I just haven't seen anyone with green hair before."

"And I was told I'd fit right in…" Zoro muttered. He decided to change the subject. "So, Usopp, what do you study?"

"Ah, I'm studying art history!" the other man said enthusiastically. "We get to learn about all the greatest and lesser known painters and other artists and their styles! But of course I already can connect almost all paintings to their style and painter! Did you know my great-great-grandfather was friends with Van Gogh?"

Zoro didn't know who this Van Gogh was, but he guessed it must have been a great painter, though he wasn't sure how much of this story was true. "Really?" he asked as if he was really impressed.

Usopp looked a little surprised. "O-Of course! He has been a great influence on him! The sunflowers Van Gogh painted, for example, were my great-great-grandfather's!" It was obvious to Zoro now that this guy was lying.

"Ehm, excuse me…" The trio sitting at the table looked up. Before them stood a girl, probably not older than eighteen, with long blue hair. Zoro saw from the corner of his eye that Usopp also stared at _her_ hair and he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Ehm, don't you study Japanese too?" the girl asked a little shyly.

Robin smiled friendly at her. "Yes, Zoro and I do indeed study Japanese."

"Ah, well, me too and I don't really know anybody here, so, I was wondering, could I sit with you guys?" A smile had appeared on the girls face.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Usopp stood up and quickly grabbed an empty chair from another table, so that the new girl had a place to sit. "I'm the Great Usopp, by the way. I study art history."

The girl let out a giggle. "I'm Vivi."

"Hé guys!" Usopp began, when Vivi was seated. "Are you a member of the study-club from Japanstudies, Tanuki*?"

"I am," was Zoro's response. "They order the books for you for a low price and they throw parties once in a while, so I figured it wouldn't harm to become a member." The two girls told him that they also joined the club, though Robin had done it mainly for the cheap books.

"Great!" was Usopp's reaction. "So I can come with you guys to the parties! I've heard Tanuki-parties are amongst the best of this city! That reminds me of the introduction-week, do you remember Robin? I was the king of the pub! I'd had twenty-something beers and I wasn't even tipsy, unlike everyone else, who were already drunk after four or five!"

"Oh? I remember it being a little bit different…" Robin said. Zoro and Vivi couldn't help laughing.

* * *

Their next course was Conversation and was given in smaller classes. These classes were decided by the first letter of the family name and Zoro's class went from N to R, which meant he was in the same class as Robin and Vivi.

The teacher told them that the purpose of this course was (as suspected) to learn to hold conversations with each other in Japanese. The first fifty minutes were given by the teacher, after which they would have a short break, and the last fifty minutes would be filled by a student-assistant**, who would do some exercises with them. The teacher also told something about himself, but that didn't interest Zoro very much. He was an old man, originally from Japan, he didn't need to know more. Before they knew it, the first fifty minutes had passed and they hadn't said any more in Japanese than who they were.

When the teacher had left the room, Zoro turned to Robin and Vivi. "What the hell was that about? First he tells us we will learn to have a conversation, but next he is the only one talking!"

Vivi chuckled. "Well, we don't really know anything about grammar or vocabulary yet, so he will probably start for real next week, when we have learned the basics. And maybe we will learn some more from the student-assistant. Oh, I believe I see him coming already." The blue haired girl was the one with the best view of the open door and so she could see a little of the hallway too.

"Good afternoon, ladies!" The man stepped through the door with a smile on his face. When he saw there were some guys in the room too, he added on matted tone: "And to you too."

Great, it's him, Zoro thought. The guy who had pointed him in the right direction this morning. The guy who didn't believe green was his natural hair color.

"Oh, hey, it's you, Moss-head!" the blond said with a smirk.

"What did you say, Curly Brow?" _How did he dare to say something like that!_ Unfortunately, the curly eyebrow was the only weird thing Zoro could find on the other man. The rest of his face and body just looked perfect. And even the strange eyebrow wasn't really unattractive, but it was the only visible thing to make fun of.

The green haired man could see the other was a little annoyed by what he'd said, but the man didn't say anything anymore until all the students who had gone out to buy something to drink, had returned.

"OK, let's begin." He smiled to a girl sitting in the front, before looking to the entire room again. "Watashi no namae wa Sanji desu. Anata no namae wa nan desu ka?" He said slowly, so that the students who knew some basics had a chance to understand what he'd just said and then he nodded to Vivi.

The girl's face turned a little red. "Ah, uhm… Watashi no namae wa Vivi desu?" she answered unsure and just loud enough to be heard. Zoro had to give her credit. He had so little basic knowledge of Japanese, he wouldn't have known what to answer, or even entirely what the question was about.

"Very good, Vivi-chan!" The blond guy seemed very happy that she'd understand him. "For the people who couldn't follow that yet, don't worry. I just told you my name is Sanji and asked this lovely girl what here name was. She answered perfectly." He gave the girl a short wink.

_What the hell?_ Was this guy flirting with Vivi? That's disgusting! Zoro thought. She was a student and he was sort of a teacher! On top at that he was obviously some years older than she. Zoro wasn't sure about both their ages, but he doubted Vivi had even turned eighteen yet. Besides, it was just gross to flirt so openly in class.

"I will ask all of you more or less the same question, just so I get to know your names and you get a little practice. But I might just change something in the sentence once in a while to tease you a bit." Sanji smiled at Robin. "I will continue with the beautiful lady on Vivi's right side. Anata no namae wa nan desu ka?"

Oh, so he was just flirting with every girl! That was even worse! Zoro sighed. _What an idiot_.

"Watashi wa Robin desu." The woman answered without showing any emotion as reaction to Sanji's flirtations.

"Perfect!" was Sanji's reaction. He moved on to Zoro, the smile disappearing from his face. "Omai no namae wa nan desu ka?"

He had changed the first word in the sentence. The green haired man thought about what it meant. Wasn't 'omai' a less polite way of saying 'you'? He wasn't sure about it, but couldn't think of anything else either.

For his answer Zoro used the little basic knowledge he did had, which was about 'ore' being the more manly form of 'watashi'. He smirked at the blond. "Ore wa Roronoa Zoro desu."

After the whole class had said their names, they learned a few other basic things, like how to say 'this is a book', but Sanji explained to them that they would start for serious from next week on, because – as Vivi had guessed – they would have learned some more grammar and vocabulary by then.

* * *

Zoro walked to the train station while overthinking his first day at the university. He should be able to get to the train within twenty minutes, even when he walked slowly.

He got on the train an hour later.

* * *

_*Study-clubs are clubs that every study has in my country (sometimes together with one or more other related studies). These clubs organize study-related activities (and trips), but also things like parties. The study-club from Japanstudies (and Koreanstudies) is called "Tanuki", after the raccoon-dog creature from the Japanese legends._

_**A student-assistant in this system is a senior (or master) student who helps with teaching beginning classes. _

_Thanks for reading! :D I hope you enjoyed It, though I know the first chapter is a bit dull (needed it for the introduction). Next will be better ;) Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks again to my friend Aerle, who has pre-read._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Really, again?!_ Zoro thought angrily. Why did they change the streets all the time? Though he was sure he would have found his way in time if the train had not been delayed. Maybe it was time for him to leave the dojo and look for a place of his own, near the university.

The room he had to be in for his grammar course was next to the main entrance, so he quickly came in and sat down next to Robin.

"Lost again?" she asked.

"This time it _was_ a delayed train." He didn't look at her as he answered the question. From the corner of his eyes he saw she was smiling.

Zoro really liked Robin's company. She didn't talk as much as most other women and that was a quality he appreciated in her. He knew they would become good friends. Nothing more though, he knew that for sure, since he didn't like women that way.

He heard the door open and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw Vivi sneaking in. She sat down on the first empty chair she saw, but in the break she went over to sit with them.

"Wow, you managed to get in even later than I," Zoro joked. "Did you have problems with the train too?"

"Ah, no, I just overslept." Vivi admitted. "So you had train problems? That's annoying. Don't you want to live by yourself somewhere in this city? That way you won't have problems with the trains anymore, 'cause I know how often there are delays lately."

"Funny thing you say that, I was just thinking about that this morning." Zoro replied. "I guess I should start looking around for something sometime soon."

"Maybe you won't have to look far," Robin smiled mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" the man asked her when she didn't immediately explained herself.

"Well, I happen to have bought an apartment in the neighborhood a few weeks ago, but I still have two empty rooms and I can't afford it all by myself, so I was planning to rent out the other two rooms." She smiled at him. "So, if you want, you could come by to see if you like it."

Although he knew Robin for just a little more than one day, it felt like he had known her forever. That was one reason he didn't have to think long about it. "Are you serious? That would be great!"

Robin chuckled. "Vivi, if you want, you could come too."

"I don't think I can live in just one small room," the young girl replied, but she looked a little ashamed of it. "Not that I think I'm too good for it or anything, it's just that I live with my father in quite a big house and since it's not that far away, I'm happy to live how I do now."

"Well, that's understandable," Robin said with a smile. "I will ask Usopp later. Maybe he's interested."

* * *

"I feel honored, but I already live together with my girlfriend and I don't think she'll like it when I move in with another woman," was Usopp's answer.

"Oh, you've got a girlfriend, Usopp?" Vivi asked him.

"Yup, her name is Kaya and she is studying to become a doctor!" he said proudly. "She is the sweetest and most beautiful girl you've ever seen."

Vivi laughed. "Oh, good for you!"

All of a sudden an approving voice appeared behind Zoro. "Well, well, what have we here?" He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and Zoro turned his head to see who's it was. The young man he'd seen the other day – the one with the black hair and bare chest – picked up a chair and sat down next to him, leaving his left arm resting on Zoro's shoulder. A cheeky grin spread on his face. "Hi, my name is Ace."

"Yeah, I can see that," Zoro pointed at the tattoo on the guys arm that spelled his name. "I'm Zoro."

"So, Zoro, what does a handsome guy like you do in a dull place like this university?"

The green haired man didn't know how to respond. This was the first time ever a guy was flirting with him. And it wasn't a bad looking guy either. His body was quite muscled and the look on his face implied that he could and _would_ do very naughty things with him, if he had the chance. Zoro felt his blood rise to his cheeks.

"Ah, you're blushing! That's cute!" Ace' grin grew even wider. "Or aren't you blushing because you're shy, but because you imagined the naughty things I could do with you when…"

Zoro pushed the arm away from his shoulder. "I am not cute!"

Ace laughed. "Ah, so it was the latter!"

"Oh, not again," a second voice behind them said and sighed. "Ace, aren't you forgetting something? Or rather some_body_?"

Ace pouted. "Ah, Sabo, you're no fun at all! A little flirting won't do any harm!"

"I doubt it _he_ would like it if he knew -." The guy named Sabo stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Oh, shit! Ace, the catering has already opened and I lost sight of Luffy!" The blond guy sprinted towards the point where food could be bought.

"Oops. Sorry, handsome, got to go." After a wink in Zoro's direction, Ace followed his friend.

Zoro's view went back to his friends. "What the hell…"

"Haha, yeah, I've heard about those guys," Usopp began. "A senior student told me those two were always the noisiest persons in the entire university and they already got suspended from the library. A third one has joined them this year, which is probably that Luffy-guy, so I guess we can expect even more trouble now."

Vivi laughed. "Well, it surely brings some life into this place."

At that moment there was the loud sound of a plate scattering to pieces. It seemed like everybody in the canteen was looking to where the noise was coming from.

A girl with bobbed blond hair looked at the ground, where the broken plate lay. She wore a short black dress and an orange boa, her skin was awfully pale, almost gray and she had stitching marks all over her body. She was obviously the one who had dropped the plate. Next to her sat a girl with pink hair. She had one leg laid down on the table and she was laughing out loud, while chewing on a piece of pizza. "Cindry, if you keep doing that, you'll have to buy a whole new set of plates for this stupid school, again!"

A third girl with a platinum blond bee-like hairstyle, wearing a pink dress, sat on the opposite of the table. On her lap lay a little white foxlike dog. Zoro thought she looked kind of angelic. The girl chuckled. "I guess it can't be helped, Bonney. She will probably be broke soon if she doesn't do something about that hatred for plates of hers."

"Yeah, maybe I should just grab my food without a plate next time. It's not like I really need it anyway." The pink haired girl (well, seeing the way she was sitting there and the way she behaved, Zoro thought she could hardly be called a girl) replied.

His attention went back to his friends, because since nobody was really following the three girls anymore and everybody had gone back to chatting again, it became hard to hear them anyway. But really, this university had quite a lot of strange students.

* * *

The next course up was called Texts and it was also divided into groups, but not the same as the conversation groups and this time he was separated from Robin and Vivi.

The teacher, Mr. le Roux, was already in the room when Zoro entered. The red haired man looked pretty good for his age (which Zoro thought to be near 40) and the reading glasses resting on his nose made him look even better, though they did put more attention on the three scars that he had on his left eye. Zoro wondered how he'd gotten them.

The man nodded welcoming to Zoro and the latter sat down in one of the chairs. A few seconds later an orange haired girl slipped in the chair next to him. Her way of moving reminded him of a cat.

"Hi," she smiled at him. "I'm Nami."

"Zoro," he said as reply. They didn't get any more time to start a conversation, because Mr. le Roux cleared his throat at that moment to let the class know he wanted to begin.

"Hello everybody! My name is Shanks le Roux, but you can call me Shanks, because I don't really like the formal distance between teacher and student. But if you really feel uncomfortable by it, please call me 'sensei'," the teacher told them with a broad smile.

After that, he explained that they had to learn the Japanese hiragana and katakana writings by themselves within the next week, if they hadn't already. The kanji (Chinese) writing would be learned in a separate course. Zoro had already learned the first two writings himself, but he didn't master it well enough to read it fluently, was his conclusion after they had to read some sentences. Nami on the other hand pronounced the words as if she was born a Japanese.

"If you find it hard, I can help you if you want," she said to him in the break.

"I think I just need a little more practice. Next week I won't have any problems anymore," he told her. How dared she think he needed her help? Although on second thought, she probably just wanted to be nice to him. "But you seem to be pretty good already. So if I ever think I need help I will ask you, OK?"

An innocent smile appeared on her face. "Sure, whenever you need me!"

* * *

When class was over, Robin waited for him at the door. She would show Zoro her apartment and they walked there together. It was only five minutes from the university and easy to find.

The apartment was on the second floor of a small building. It had a quite big living room, with an open kitchen on opposite of the door. The three bedrooms were placed next to each other, two directly connected with the living room the third was reached through a small hallway, as was the bathroom. The whole place was very clean, something Zoro hadn't expected, since it was the place of a student after all.

"My bedroom is the one at the end," Robin explained and she led him to the door on opposite of the bathroom she had shown earlier, and opened it. "Because it is the biggest room of the three." There were a neat double bed, a desk with a chair, a closet and three high bookcases in the room. The main color used was purple and the most furniture was made of dark oaken wood.

"You've got a thing for books, don't you?" Zoro asked her.

She chuckled. "I can't deny that." Robin closed the door after the man and showed him the other two bedrooms. "You can pick the one you like the best, of course. That's the privilege of being first. _If_ you can see yourself living here, that is."

"Yeah, of course! This place looks awesome!" Zoro replied as he sat down on the couch in the living room. "I'll take the room next to yours." The price Robin had said she wanted as rent for the room was more than reasonable and since he made some money with teaching the younger classes at the dojo, he wouldn't have to worry about that.

Robin had made them tea, after which she sat down on a fauteuil and watched him for a few seconds. "So," she began, smiling mysteriously. "What did you think of that Ace from today?"

Zoro swallowed his tea so fast that he burned his tongue and almost choked in the drink. "Uhm… He seemed… nice, I guess… though a little annoying." She probably didn't mean what he thought she meant with that question, did she? He decided to at least try to influence the course of this conversation. "Why, you want to become friends with him?" he asked innocently.

She giggled. "No, I was wondering if you liked him the way he wants you to like him." Zoro felt the blood rise to his cheeks when she said that. "I mean, I know you're gay, so…"

"W-What? How- Why do you think that?" was what Zoro could eventually get out. He knew, of course, that he was gay, but he thought he was the only one who knew! He had never felt the moment was right to tell anyone and he certainly had never had a boyfriend.

"I just _know_, Zoro. It was quite obvious, actually. The way you reacted on Ace and didn't immediately turned him down," she explained.

Wow, he had never thought he would be _obviously_ gay. Was it really that obvious? Or had this woman just a talent for seeing through people? "Well, I guess you won't believe me if I try to deny it… but I am a little surprised. I've never told _anybody_," he admitted. He didn't wait for her to answer before he went on. "About Ace… he's quite handsome, but I guess he isn't really my type. Besides, I figured he has a boyfriend. So he probably wasn't even serious when he flirted with me."

"Yes, I figured that too," Robin said. "But if he isn't your type, than what _is _your type?" she asked curiously.

"I don't have a type," Zoro had planned to leave it with that, but Robin's look told him she wouldn't take that for an answer. "OK… I guess I like the more slender type. But not too slender… ah, I don't know." Zoro wondered why he was talking about this again. This woman apparently made him feel quite at home. "Anyway, the guys I liked until now weren't even gay, so it didn't really matter what my type was."

Robin smiled once again mysteriously at him. "So you've never had a boyfriend…"

"Yeah, well, it will come to me when the time's there…" Zoro didn't feel like talking about this any longer, so he changed the subject of their conversation to her. "But you don't have a boyfriend either, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, did you see anyone at the university that you like? Or are the most student too young for you?" he asked her.

"Zoro, you shouldn't talk like that to a woman. It makes me feel like I'm an old lady," she scolded him, but she still smiled. "But I do like men that are older than I am. However, I have a quite… eccentric taste."

"Eccentric, huh?" Zoro wondered what she meant with that. He let his eyes wander to the clock on the wall. "O, shit! Is it that late already? I have to leave now, or I will miss dinner." He poured the last bit of tea down his throat and stood up. "Uhm, is it OK if I move in here on Friday? We only have class in the morning, so… and we can take care of all the paperwork then too."

"Seems fine with me." Robin stood up too. "Shall I take you to the train station?"

"You've got a car?" Zoro asked and when she nodded he answered her: "That would be great."

* * *

_You may wonder why I put Cindry, Bonney and Conis together as friends, since it doesn't really makes sense if you look at the manga/anime. Well, it's a little inside joke. I've cosplayed Cindry once and I was with two friends who were as Bonney (that was Aerle) and Conis. So, that's why I decided to put them together ;P_

_Thanks for reading again and please leave a review if it's not too much trouble. It really makes my day ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to my friends Aerle and Thérèse (who doesn't have an account here) for pre-reading!_

_Note: I use the European system in which the building floor called "first floor" equals the second floor in America, Russia and many Asian countries._

_**Warning: rating changed to M for this chapter because of sexual content!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Wednesday and Thursday passed relatively peaceful and by Friday Zoro managed to walk more or less in a straight way to the university building. He had agreed that Koshiro would bring some stuff from his room at the dojo to Robin's apartment after they would be finished in class.

The first course they had scheduled that day was an optional course, that could be chosen out of 5 different ones. Zoro had chosen Japanese Film, which meant he was separated from Robin (who had chosen Japanese Architecture) and Vivi (Japanese Politics). He arrived five minutes early and because of that he had enough choice of seats. He sat down somewhere in the middle and started unpacking his things.

"Well, well, hadn't expect to see _you_ here, handsome!" a happy voice appeared next to him. Zoro turned to his side to look at the freckled face he'd already expected to see after hearing that voice.

"Ace," Zoro said, ignoring the flirtations. He was a little surprised to see him though. "I didn't know you studied Japanese too."

"I don't," he answered as he put his bag on the table next to Zoro. "I'm studying theater-, movie- and television science, second year. This is an optional course I could choose." He sat down on his chair.

Zoro did the same. "I see."

"So you do Japanstudies?" Ace smiled at him and put his hand on the other man's arm. "Do you like it?"

Zoro eyed the hand on his arm. He felt a bit uncomfortable because of it, but decided to leave it for the moment. "Yes, I like this study so far, but we mainly have only had introductions, so I can't really say much about it yet."

Ace brought his face closer to Zoro's. "I think it fits you, so you're probably in the right place here." Zoro could see the freckles on the older man's face even better now. He thought they actually looked quite cute, in contrast with his muscular body.

"I like you," Ace said. "Want to do something together after class?"

"As in a date?" Zoro asked, though it sounded more like a statement. "No thanks, I don't date men who are already in a relationship."

Ace was obviously surprised. "Eh, you know?" The sneaky smile already reappeared on his face.

"Yeah, your friend – Sabo? – gave it pretty much away."

"Ah, too bad. Don't you think it's exciting, dating a bound man?" Ace winked at him.

"Nope. Besides, you're not really my type. No offence," was Zoro's answer.

"Ah, none taken. But you do like men." Ace smirked at him. It wasn't really a question.

Zoro's eyes twitched. "What, is it written on my forehead?"

The older man laughed. "Might just as well be." He brought their faces even closer, the distance being not more than six inches. "If you weren't gay, you would have already rejected me earlier and you would probably have made clear you weren't interested in guys," he whispered. The warmth of his breath tickled the skin on Zoro's face.

"Eew! Get a room, seriously, faggots!" a grossed out voice came from behind them. The two guys looked at each other as if they were mentally discussing what to do with this comment and its owner. They turned their head towards their commentator at the same time, both wearing a deadly look on their face.

The guy behind them looked as if he just tasted something terribly bad. However, upon seeing their faces he got a scared look in his eyes.

Ace jumped over the guys table and landed gracefully on his lap. "What, you're jealous, honey?"

The guys expression became terrified, but he was saved by the teacher. "Uhm, mister, could you please sit down on your own chair?" the woman said. "I would like to begin."

Ace smiled and winked at the guy before standing up. "Yes ma'am!" With one fluent jump over the table he landed back in the seat next to Zoro. They grinned triumphantly at each other.

* * *

In the break Ace decided to provoke the homophobic guy a little further by giving him another wink. "Say, sweetheart," he began talking to Zoro.

The green haired man decided to play along. "Yes, dear?"

"You know, I actually quite like this guy. I have a feeling he just needs to be guided out of the closet." Ace gave a half look to the guy behind them.

"You're right," Zoro replied, also watching the guy who started to look back at them with a mixture of fear and disgust. "He _i__s _pretty cute, now you mention it."

"Hm, maybe the three of us could… you know," Ace placed his hand on the hand of the guy behind them. "I've always wanted to try a threesome."

Zoro felt his cheeks burn. Maybe Ace went a bit _too_ far. The guy didn't know how fast he had to pull his hand back and looked as if he was on the edge of throwing up. "S-Stay away from me!" He quickly gathered his stuff and went to sit as far away from them as possible.

Zoro and Ace were laughing out loud. "Hey Zoro," Ace began when they got their breath back. "Wouldn't it be nice if me and my brothers would join your group in the canteen, when hanging out between classes?"

"Your brothers?" Zoro asked surprised.

"Yeah, Sabo and Luffy are my brothers!" Ace explained happy.

"Really? I haven't seen Luffy very well, but Sabo didn't look a thing like you!" Zoro said doubtfully.

"Well, we aren't blood related," Ace told him. "But we are brothers!"

The green haired man raised his eyebrows. "You grew up together?" When the other man nodded, he said: "Well, I don't mind if you come sit with us, but I will have to ask the others first. Not that I think they would mind."

"Yea, sure, let me know what they say."

"Ace," Zoro began with stern voice. "Just one thing. Two, actually. Just to make sure, you have to accept that you don't stand a chance with me. You're not my type. It's not gonna happen." He was silent for a moment. "And don't cheat on your boyfriend," he added.

The raven haired guy looked hurt for a moment, but then he smirked and put a hand on Zoro's shoulder. "I know. And I was never very serious anyway. I mean, you _are _handsome, but I would never _really_ cheat on him."

He seemed to think for a moment, but then he gave Zoro a sneaky smile. "Though, I did mean what I said, about the threesome."

* * *

Immediately after Japanese Film there would be a language practice class, where the student-assistants would do some practice with the new students. It wasn't obligatory to go to, but Zoro thought it would be useful and besides that, he had already agreed to meet Robin and Vivi there. However, this meant he didn't know which students would go there – hell, he didn't even know which students were actually students Japanese yet – so he had to find the room it was given in by himself. It would be in room 1.49 and Zoro had figured all room numbers starting with 1 were on the first floor of the building.

A little later he had found room 1.48 and the room next to it didn't have a number by the door, but it seemed logic to Zoro that it would be the room he was looking for. He quietly opened the door a little bit and peeked through it to see if he saw anyone familiar inside.

He did in fact see someone he knew, but it wasn't at all who he had expected to see, let alone the circumstances to see him in.

Mister Le Roux – eh, Shanks – was leaning backwards against a desk, his red-haired head showing an expression of pure pleasure. His shirt was half open and his trousers were down to his ankles. Because of that, Zoro had sight of his full grown manhood. Which was being licked at the moment.

Now he recognized the other man sitting on his knees before Shanks. It was professor Beckman, of whom Usopp had spoken once. His tongue teased Shanks' balls for a moment, before sliding up along his cock and sucking lightly at its head, which made the red head gasp.

The latter put his hand in his lovers hair and caressed the dark grey locks. "Ah… Benn…" He moaned as his entire length disappeared inside the other man's mouth.

Zoro felt the space in his pants become tighter and he blushed heavily. Why was he still watching this? And why was it turning him on? They were both teachers! And though they looked good, they were pretty old too! Zoro quickly closed the door as quietly as he'd opened it and leaned against it, breathing heavily for a moment.

This was obviously _not _the right room. When he had calmed down a little he went to search for the room that _was_ the right one. After five more minutes he had found 1.49 on the other side of the hallway.

He opened the door even more carefully this time, but now he found the room crowded with fellow students. Relieved he stepped through the door and was greeted by a head full of beautiful golden locks.

"You're late, Shitty Marimo," the student-assistant said.

"Marimo?" Zoro asked a little confused by this new nickname.

"You don't know what it is? It's the seaweed moss-ball your head looks like," Sanji said as an answer on his not-asked question.

"What? Well, it's better than having a dartboard brow!"

"You –" Sanji grabbed the collar of Zoro's shirt, his back of his hand touching the bare skin underneath. The green haired man felt angry, but at the same time he felt his heart skip a beat at the touch of the soft fingers.

Behind them someone cleared his throat. "Uhm, Sanji?"

The blonde let go of Zoro's shirt and straightened his face. "Ah, I'm sorry, Kohza." He turned away to the other two standing in front of the totally silent group of students. "Zoro is a student from my class. I just wanted to make sure he gets that we don't like it when people come in late."

The green haired man quickly found a seat next to Robin, who watched him with interest. "Did you run here?"

Zoro looked puzzled at her. "No. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Your face just looks a little red."

Zoro felt his cheeks warm even more. Would it be because of the touch of the blonde's hands or was it because of the memory of what he'd just seen a few minutes ago? He didn't think he would ever forget that image, no matter how badly he wanted it.

Sanji told them Kohza and Kamakiri, the two guys standing next to him, were student-assistants like him. Zoro looked at the blonde and didn't really hear much more of what he said. Sanji was the only one really dressed up smart, but it looked good at him. It made his body stand out very well. Though Zoro slowly began to wonder what he would look like without that suit on.

"Ah, so your type is blonde?" Robin's voice said quietly near his ear, which almost made him jump.

His face turned red again. He knew it wouldn't matter if he'd deny it, but he tried anyway. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've got a crush on him," the woman stated.

"I do not!" he said. He might feel attracted to the blonde, but it was definitely not a crush!

"You do!" said Vivi, who had apparently been eavesdropping on their conversation. She smiled triumphantly at him. "Your head has the color of a tomato! There's no point in denying it!" She said a little too loud.

"Vivi-chan, although you're absolutely right about that, could you please be quiet for just a few more minutes, while I explain a few things, my princess?" Sanji asked with a singing tone to his voice.

The smile disappeared from the girl's face. "But I'm afraid he likes girls," she whispered.

However, Zoro wasn't so sure about that. It just seemed so over the top, it looked more like an act to him. As if he wanted to hide something. That he was gay, for example. It was just a feeling, though. He couldn't be sure about it, of course, but when he looked at Robin, she gave him a mysterious smile. Zoro wondered if she thought the same.

* * *

Koshiro's car – with trailer – drove in front of the building of Robin's apartment, perfectly on time. The two students had been home for ten minutes and Zoro had just read and signed the contract Robin had made. The three of them moved Zoro's stuff from the car to his room in their apartment. It went faster than Zoro had anticipated, which appeared to be mostly because of Robin, who almost seemed to have an extra pair of hands at some times.

Although Zoro didn't own that much stuff, it wasn't possible for Koshiro to bring everything at once, so he only brought the most necessary things like his bed, a closet, some clothes, a desk and chair and of course, his swords.

Robin looked surprised when she saw them. "Are those for decoration, or…"

"No." Zoro smirked at her. "I practice kenjutsu."

She looked at the swords again. "Three… santoryu?" she asked a little confused.

Zoro was impressed. "You know something about kenjutsu? Most people around here don't even know of its existence."

"Well I read about it once, and thought to remember something about ittoryu and nitoryu, so I figured if you use three swords it would be called santoryu, since 'three' is 'san' in Japanese," she explained.

Zoro nodded. "That's right. And I'm gonna be the best."

He put his swords on their standard in his new room and after Koshiro had hung his clothes in his closet they were finished. The older man couldn't leave the dojo alone for a very long time, so he quickly drove back.

"He's a nice guy, that father of yours," Robin said as they drank a cup of tea again.

"He isn't my father," Zoro said. "Though it feels a bit like he is."

Robin nodded understanding before she changed the subject. "Well, we still need to fill that other room. Do you know anyone who's looking for a place to live around here?"

Zoro thought about it for a moment, but couldn't think of anyone. "No, but can't we hold some sort of housemate selection evening*?"

She nodded. "I was thinking the same. We could write an advertisement now, if you want."

"Nah, you can do that. I'm not very good at that kind of stuff." Zoro admitted. "And I've got some studying to do anyway."

"OK, I will start with it right away," Robin agreed. "Shall we pick next Friday for the selection evening?"

"Sure, I will leave everything to you then." And with that Zoro went into his room to do some studying.

* * *

_* Where I live it's common in (some) student houses to hold an event called "hospiteeravond" in Dutch. I really don't know how to translate this (more literally "hospitality evening" but that doesn't describe it very well) or if there even is a word for this in English (if you know, please send me a message). I also don't even know if it is a custom to do this somewhere outside of the Netherlands, so I will shortly describe what this (small) event is about; first an advertisement will be placed on the internet in which the room and house are described and sometimes what kind of person the current people living there are searching for. People who want to react on this advert sent a little introduction about themselves and after that the people living in the house pick a few of them for the "selection evening". On this evening they will all talk with each other to get to know them a little better and at the end of the evening one is chosen to live in the free room._

_Wow, that was quite a big explanation XD Well, anyway, THANKS FOR READING! :D please review ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to my friends Aerle and Thérèse again ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The first night at his new home, Zoro slept very well. On Saturday he went to the dojo to teach the kenjutsu class and two kendo classes. When he got back Robin had made them diner. It was good, Zoro thought, but he had to admit everything would be better than his own cooking.

On Sunday he did some exercising of his own in the still empty room, where he had enough space to do so. After that, he and Robin did some studying together and watched a movie. Before they knew it, a new week had started.

On Monday they saw Sanji again, a thing Zoro had looked forward to. However, the blonde seemed to want to make even more clear how much he loved girls and how much he liked to annoy Zoro. This didn't turn him off, though. Not at all, it even made him more interested. He just didn't have a plan yet, but he was determined to find out why he was pretending to be into girls so much and to make him confess he was gay.

But then Tuesday came and with it came Texts. Zoro had managed not to think about what he had seen anymore, but when he walked into the room and saw mister Le Roux, the whole scene replayed itself inside his head. Zoro's ears turned red and he quickly sat down next to Nami, without looking at his teacher any more.

"Are you alright?" the orange haired girl asked him.

"Yeah, fine," he murmured.

"Really?" she said while checking out her nails. "You seem a little uncomfortable, all of a sudden."

"I said I'm fine." Why did she have to go on about it? Really, he just wanted to forget it as soon as possible.

"OK, if you say so."

He decided to change the subject to take his mind off of things. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good," she replied. "Perfect, actually. Really, what we have to learn is a piece of cake."

"Are you from Japan or something?" Zoro asked her. "It isn't that hard yet, but I wouldn't call it a piece of cake either."

"No, not at all." She smiled at him. "I just think it's easy. Guess I'm better at learning Japanese than you, then." She stuck out her tongue teasingly.

Zoro gritted his teeth. "You – "

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to begin," Shanks interrupted him. But Zoro didn't really hear what he said. Upon hearing his teachers voice, he immediately heard that same voice moan professor Beckman's name inside his head. _Why?_ Why couldn't it leave him alone? He couldn't focus at all on what Shanks said. He barely understood anything the teacher explained.

"Zoro…" He heard the moaning voice say. "Zoro?" He snapped back to reality when he noticed the whole class was watching him expectantly.

"Can you give an answer to that question, please?" Shanks asked him with a smile he probably hoped was comforting.

But it wasn't to Zoro. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks again. "Ehm, I… don't know." He forced himself to look his teacher in the eyes.

"Ah, come on, can't you try something?" The red head's smile became even bigger, but Zoro firmly shook his head. He didn't want to admit he hadn't heard a word of the question in the first place, because that would probably be cause for even more questions.

From the corner of his eye he saw that Nami was giving him a suspicious look, but she wisely decided to wait until the break to talk to him again. "You know, sometimes it helps to talk about things…" she began nonchalant.

"I told you to shut up about it." He glared at her. "Believe me, you don't wanna know."

She couldn't hide the curiosity on her face. "Oh, but most times people say that, I actually _do_ wanna know."

"I've just seen something I shouldn't have. And that's all you're gonna get."

A dark look appeared on Nami's face. "Are you sure about that? I'm very good at keeping secrets."

He wondered if she thought that would intimidate him, because it didn't. "I'm sure," he said irritated. Would this woman ever leave him alone?

Apparently she did, because she stood up with a calm, but slightly evil smile on her face. "Oh, well, if that's so, I'm gonna get some coffee."

Zoro sighed relieved when she left. But after class, when he was going to leave the room as one of the last people, Shanks called out to him. Zoro wanted to pretend he hadn't heard it, but realized that he couldn't avoid his teacher for eternity, so he eventually did turn around to face him.

"Zoro, are you alright? You seemed to be in a totally different world with your mind today." Mister Le Roux wanted to place his hand on the green haired man's shoulder, but the latter quickly stepped aside, causing an even more worried look on his teacher's face. "Is something bothering you?"

Zoro closed his eyes for a moment. "Just…" He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. "Just take the effort of locking the door next time."

Shanks seemed confused for a few seconds and opened his mouth to say something, when it hit him. His eyes widened and he flushed. "Wha–"

Zoro interrupted him and turned to the door again. "Sayonara, sensei." He waved over his shoulder to the older man. It did feel better now he had said something about it – Nami was right about that – but he still wanted to get out of this awkward situation as soon as possible.

* * *

Before he knew it, it was Friday, the day they would choose their new housemate. Robin had bought enough to drink – alcoholic and non-alcoholic – and some snacks. Around eight o'clock the first people arrived. She had invited five people out of the ones who had reacted on the advert, two women and three men who were all somewhere between both their ages.

The two girls came together and were the first to arrive. Zoro had given them something to drink and began a conversation with them, while Robin opened the door for the next visitor. One girl was blonde and wore glasses and the other was a brunette, but he had already forgotten their names. They came from the same city about twenty miles away. The man noticed very quick that the brunette really liked to talk. A little _too_ much for his taste.

Zoro's heart skipped a beat and he immediately didn't hear a thing the girls said anymore when he heard an all too familiar voice at the door.

"Robin-chwan! _You_ live here?" Zoro turned his head to the way too happy voice.

"Yes, I do," the black haired woman answered. The swordsman stood up and walked towards the two at the door. "As does Zoro." The woman smiled mysteriously.

Sanji looked at the green haired man, the smile slowly slipping off his face. "Oh." A blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks. At least, that was what Zoro thought to see. Or was it just a game of lights on the man's face?

Zoro smirked. "You invited Curly Brow, Robin?"

She gave him a meaningful smile. "Yes, he is looking for a new place to live and has replied to the advert, so I invited him."

Damn woman! He knew exactly what she was up to. She was playing match-maker and tried to get them together! He didn't like it at all. _If_ he wanted to start something with the student-assistant, he was perfectly capable of doing it by himself.

"Well, I guess I'll have to give you a fair chance to prove yourself then, Dart Brow. Let's see if you're not the idiot you seem to be." He smirked at the blonde.

"I've got nothing to prove to you, shitty Marimo." Sanji scowled at him.

"Oh, you don't wanna live here anymore, then?" Zoro asked, feeling a little disappointed, but not showing it.

"Of course I want to live with Robin-chwan," the student-assisstant replied irritated. "I shall just have to tolerate you."

"You _do _realize I've got a vote in who we pick too?" Zoro noticed the last two visitors just came in through the still open door.

Sanji gritted his teeth, but Robin chuckled. "Shall we take a seat, gentlemen?" She smiled welcoming to the new guys. "Zoro and I will give you something to drink after which everyone can tell something about themselves."

After Zoro had poured Sanji a glass of red wine, he sat down opposite him. Robin and Zoro introduced themselves first, after which they went around in a circle, everyone telling something about their age, field of study, hobbies and where they were from.

However, Zoro didn't really hear much of the first two students, since he was immensely curious about Sanji's background. Though he was pretending to listen to the others, he watched the blonde from the corner of his eyes a few times. One time he saw Sanji looking back at him, but when their eyes met, the student-assistant quickly pretended to look at Robin.

But then it was Sanji's turn to speak and Zoro could happily stare shamelessly at the man without it being too weird. However, the blonde kept avoiding eye-contact with him.

"Well, I'm Sanji, I'm twenty-one and – as you two know – I study Japanese, I'm in the first year of my master now," he explained and Zoro made a mental note about the man being two years older than him, though he didn't act like it. "I currently live in Shells Town, where I've been living as long as I can remember."

"Shells Town?" Robin began. "Isn't that a pretty religious and conservative village?"

"Yeah, the man who raised me was the least narrow minded person living there, but all the others just keep this old-fashioned view of the world. That's the main reason I want to leave the place." Well, that did explain something, Zoro thought as a second note to himself. "Though I do plan to keep working there."

"Oh, what kind of work do you do?" Zoro asked curiously. The blonde looked straight into his eyes for the first time that evening. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks again and this time Zoro was sure of it.

"I've got a part-time job at a restaurant there. I'm a chef." Sanji smiled happily.

"Oh, so you can cook?" Zoro asked. That would be convenient if they would choose him.

"That would be an understatement." The cook said coldly, apparently not happy to be thought so low of. "Cooking isn't just my job, it's my hobby, my _passion_ too. And I'm fucking great at it, if I say so myself."

The green haired man raised an eyebrow. The curly brow sure was confident.

"I see." Robin smiled at him. "Do you have any other hobbies, cook-san?"

"Ah, yes, of course! Another hobby of mine is the admiring of the female beauty like yours, Robin-chwan."

Zoro raised his other eyebrow too. "Pervert."

Sanji snapped: "From a respectable distance of course! I would never do something a woman isn't comfortable with!"

One of the other guys laughed. "Doesn't mean you don't want to!"

Sanji's face reddened. "No, I'm perfectly happy just admiring!"

Zoro gave him a cocky smile and a challenging look. "I _know_." Of course the cook didn't want to actually _do _anything with women. He was gay after all.

Suddenly Zoro felt a terrible pain in his foot as Robin pierced her heel into it. She smiled at him, but her eyes warned him that he shouldn't go any further with his insinuations.

"Well, let's go on with the introduction." The woman said as she removed her heel and turned to face the blond girl next to Sanji. "Kalifa, wasn't it?"

Said girl had moved a little further away from the cook and was watching him cautiously, as if she expected him to touch her inappropriately any moment. Zoro had to try his best not to laugh at the sight of it.

Kalifa pushed her glasses a little further up her nose. "That's right. I'm Kalifa and I'm studying economy…" And again Zoro was lost in his own thoughts. He really did his best to listen to what everybody had to say, but his thoughts were distracted by a certain blond cook every time.

An hour after that, the telephone numbers of the guests were noted down so that they could be called when the two inhabitants had made their choice, and the guests were send home.

Zoro and Robin sat down each on one of the couches. "So," The woman began. "What do you think? Is there any of them you really like or dislike?"

"Yeah, what's her name? The hyper-active brunette. She really talked too much, it worked on my nerves," Zoro said. "There wasn't any other I particularly liked or disliked."

"Hm, I got to agree with you on that point," Robin nodded. "What about Kaku?"

Zoro thought hard, but couldn't remember who of the guys was named Kaku. "Ehm, which one was Kaku again?"

His friend chuckled. "Did you remember any of their names?"

"Of course! There was this Kalifa and… and… Sanji." Zoro felt his heart jump when he said the cook's name.

"Oh my…" Robin watched him amused. "You've really fallen badly for him."

"I have not!" the green haired man snapped, but he felt his face burn. "He might look good on the outside, but he is an idiot on the inside!"

"Hm, so I guess you wouldn't like it then if he came living here, would you?" she asked, her face turned neutral.

Zoro fell silent. One part of him wanted to agree to that immediately, but the other part that was screaming to choose the blonde had kept him from doing the first. He knew he probably wouldn't mind having Sanji in the room next to him. He just didn't had the nerve to say it out loud.

"Don't you have a preference for someone?" he asked instead.

Robin smiled. "Not really. I liked Kaku, but I like Sanji too." She seemed to think for a bit. "You know, if we chose Sanji, it could go two ways. _Or _it will turn out good, he and you getting together – or at least being friends – _or_ it will turn out really bad, with him rejecting you or you two eventually breaking up with a fight. If the last would happen, the mood would become very unpleasant and that's not something I fancy." Her face showed a worried look.

Zoro snorted. "You don't have to be afraid of that. I wasn't planning on going after him."

"I would love to believe you, Zoro." She looked seriously at him. "And I do believe you mean those words now, but I've got a feeling it won't be long before you change your mind on that."

The man sighed. "Even _if_ I would, I wouldn't kill the mood by forcing myself upon him nor by breaking up with a fight," he assured her.

A victorious smile appeared on the woman's face. "Good, so we've made our decision. Will you call him? Then I will send a text message to the others saying they're unfortunately not the ones we've chosen."

* * *

_Thanks for reading again! :D please leave a review ;)_

_Stay tuned to see what will happen when the blond cook moves in with Zoro and Robin ;)_

BTW, if you're looking for another good ZoSan story, you should check out Aerle's stories. She's written multiple ZoSan stories and I really like them :D hehe ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_I just wanted to thank everyone who follows/favorited this story and everyone who reviews! everyone of you made me smile big time! :D_

_I try to post a new chapter every two weeks, but lately I wrote quite much, so I decided to post this chapter a bit earlier (and also because the last was a day too late :P)._

_Thanks to my wonderful friends Aerle and Thérèse again for pre-reading! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Next Monday Ace, Sabo and Luffy joined their group in the canteen, since the others hadn't mind at all, as Zoro had predicted. It was lively immediately. They all ate like their lives depended on it, especially the youngest, who seemed to be a black hole for food, preferably meat.

However, even though Zoro had said he wasn't into Ace, the latter didn't stop his flirtations. "Really, Zoro, how did you get such a hot body?" He bit his lower lip with a look on his face as if he was trying hard not to jump the other man.

Sabo shook his head and laughed. "Ace, will you ever stop?"

"Ah, he knows I don't really want him," Ace replied. "Thanks to _you_ he knows I've got a boyfriend…" he said accusing.

Sabo gave him a cocky smirk. "And that's a bad thing?"

Vivi laughed. "It doesn't really matter anyway, 'cause Zoro already has his eye on another guy."

Zoro sighed and tried to ignore his slightly reddening face. "I do not."

Ace's face showed he was very interested to hear more about this. "Does he, Vivi?"

"Oh, yes. He's got a huge crush on him, but he's still in denial," she said teasingly.

"I don't! Just shut up about it!" Zoro got really tired of defending himself every time.

"See? It's true." The blue haired girl smiled triumphantly. "Right, Robin?"

Zoro looked at Robin in hope for support, but said woman seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. She was staring at something in the crowd and her eyes moved with the subject. Zoro followed her gaze to see what or who she was looking at. First he couldn't find anything special, but then he saw the man and he wondered how he ever could have _not_ seen him. He had blue hair, wore an incredibly wrong Hawaiian shirt, a big golden chain necklace and shorts that were way too short. His shoulders and lower arms were a bit too broad to be in proportion with the rest of his body. All in all it was a very… eccentric man.

That was when it hit him. "Robin? Really? You got to be kidding me…"

Ace and Sabo had probably come to the same thought and chuckled. Robin turned her head to her friends again with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Eh? Sorry, did you say something?"

Vivi looked a little confused. "Ehm, well, I asked you – "

"Really, him?" Zoro interrupted her, seeing his chance to change the subject of their conversation. "He is indeed rather eccentric… Who is he?"

Robin's face showed no emotion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That man you were looking at. Blue hair, Aloha shirt and shorts," Zoro explained, though he was sure that she knew perfectly well what he was talking about. Vivi, Usopp and Luffy – who paused his eating for a moment – tried to find someone in the crowd who fitted that description. Zoro continued: "Who is he? You like him?"

"Oh, that's mister Franky," she told them. "He is my teacher in Japanese Architecture. He's a nice man." She smiled faintly, but other than that her face was unreadable. Zoro knew he wouldn't get to know anything more for now, so he decided to leave it with that. Robin turned to the other girl. "But you wanted to ask me something, Vivi?"

The blue haired girl turned her head back again when she couldn't find the man she was looking for – he had already disappeared into the crowd. "Eh, yes, I was just telling the others about Zoro's crush. But since Zoro kept denying it, I wondered if I could get your support there."

Zoro gritted his teeth but didn't react on it anymore. He would let them think what they wanted to think, he didn't care anymore.

"Oh, yes, that's true." Robin agreed. "He's even moving in with us."

"Oh really, Zoro?" Ace reacted. "You're already going to live together?"

And so the teasing continued, but Zoro tried to tune them out. He should have never agreed to choose Sanji, it only made things worse.

* * *

After their conversation class, Robin said she had something urgent to do and took Vivi with her. This left Zoro alone with Sanji to talk some things through about his moving in.

When all the other students had left the room, Zoro closed the door. "So, Curly Brow, we've got to know when you're moving in with us." He walked towards the student-assistant and looked straight into his eyes. He could see this worked on the blonde's nerves, but neither of them looked away.

"Why did you choose me, Moss-head?" Sanji asked in response. "Why not one of those lovely girls?"

"Because we didn't like them," Zoro explained. It was as simple as that and he didn't really understand why the blonde had to ask such a question.

Sanji's jaw dropped. "How could you not like them? They were so pretty and kind!"

The comment confused the green haired man a bit. First of all, it made him doubt his earlier conclusion of Sanji being gay a bit, because his expression looked so sincere. Secondly, Zoro wondered if the cook was actually happy about the fact that he was the one they'd chosen. "I don't care they're pretty and their personalities just didn't match with ours."

"You don't _care _they're pretty?" the blonde parroted disbelieving. But at that moment he seemed to think of something. "But then why did you choose me?"

Zoro made another step towards the cook, he could feel some tension rising between them, but it wasn't a negative tension. "Because you aren't as bad as you pretend to be and we can see that." He leaned in a bit. "Besides…" He just had to try. "I do care _you're_ pretty."

_Gotcha!_ Zoro thought smirking as the other man's face became a very dark shade of pink. So Zoro was right after all.

"I-I'm not pretty!" Sanji protested, but his face didn't return to its original color yet.

"No, you're right." _Handsome would be more fitting_, Zoro added to himself, though he wouldn't tell the blonde _that_. "I just wanted to test something."

He smirked and moved back a little, before he would do something he would regret later. "So, when do you have time to move?"

Sanji looked as if he wanted to come back at Zoro's earlier comment, but eventually let it go and answered the question, his face slowly turning back to normal. "I've already checked your schedules and compered them to mine. Wednesday seemed to be the best option. We're all done at eleven a.m., so there will be enough time after that."

"Good, I'll see you Wednesday then, Love Cook." Zoro turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

On Wednesday Zoro helped Sanji with moving, since Robin appeared to be gone soon after she welcomed their new housemate. After two hours she came back with a cup of tea for both of them.

"You've already done a lot in these two hours," she said as the three of them sat down. "You two form a good team together."

"We don't," the two men said in unison, which made Robin chuckle.

Zoro scowled at the blonde and they drank their tea in silence for a while. The swordsman had almost finished when he asked: "Shall I order some pizza for tonight?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Sanji shouted. "I'm not eating that shit! I live here now, so you'd better get used to my cooking." He smiled to Robin. "I wouldn't dare to make you eat take-away food, my dear."

She smiled back at him. "I'm looking forward to your cooking."

"I'll put all my love in it, Robin-chwan!"

Zoro rolled with his eyes. "Come on, Love Cook, let's get to work again. You can start on diner when we're done."

Sanji poured the last of his tea down his throat and did as Zoro said. After one and a half hour Sanji could start with the preparations for diner. De swordsman retreated to his room to study in the meantime. However, he could not concentrate on his work very well and that only worsened when delicious scents invaded his room after 45 minutes. Another quarter of an hour later Zoro decided to give up on his work for now.

He quietly opened the door of his room and walked into the living room without a sound. Sanji didn't seem to notice him, being completely focused on his cooking. Zoro sneaked up on him and when he was right behind the man, he took a deep sniff right beside the blonde's ear. "That smells good."

The man before him had visually tensed. "Fucker. You could have given me a heart attack."

Zoro felt the heat of the other body so close to him. He looked at the pale skin of the other man's neck and felt a sudden urge to kiss the bare skin he found there. He could just stop himself from giving in to this urge, but he noticed his heart was racing and his breath had become more heavy than normal.

"Oi, you _like_ panting in my ear?" the cook asked a little irritated.

"Do _you_ like it?" Zoro asked with an abnormally low voice.

Sanji tensed again and turned his head to look at the swordsman. Because of that, their faces were now just a few inches apart from each other. The blonde flushed, which looked cute in Zoro's opinion, but there was also something in his eyes that made the green haired man a bit uncomfortable. He almost looked a little afraid.

"No… no, not particularly," Sanji answered when he found his voice back.

Zoro took a deep breath and stepped back. He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." He murmured. "It's probably the scent of the food..."

Sanji quickly turned his head back to the diner he was preparing, while murmuring something about that being awkward.

Zoro pretended not to have heard the comment and said: "You'd better make it taste at least as good as it smells, since you told you are 'fucking great' at cooking. If you're not, we'll just order pizza next time."

"Ha, you won't believe your own tongue when you taste this, Marimo," the cook said with a cocky tone to his voice. Zoro was glad his passion for cooking distracted him so easily from the earlier awkwardness. Because he knew it wasn't the food scents that had gotten into him. His heart was still racing as he sat down on the couch. He just realized Vivi and Robin were right. He really _had_ a crush on the idiot cook, damn it.

That was when he noticed Robin standing in the opening of the hallway, seemingly barely able to control her laugh. He wondered how long she had stood there, but he guessed from her facial expression that it was long enough. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. The woman probably couldn't be helped.

She walked into the room. "Smells great, Cook-san." She sat down next to Zoro.

"Arigato, Robin-chwan!" Sanji replied happily. "Diner will be ready in ten minutes!"

Robin watched Zoro with a smile that implied she knew every thought that ran through his head. It annoyed him to no end that she always seemed to know everything of him. He couldn't keep anything a secret for her. "You often peek at others?" he murmured so the cook wouldn't hear him.

"Well, it is still also _my_ kitchen," she answered quietly.

After ten minutes Sanji gave them both a plate full of delicious smelling food and waited expectantly for them to taste it. Zoro watched the cook while taking a bite. As soon as the food touched his tongue, his eyes widened in surprise. The explosion of flavors was heavenly. He had never in his live tasted something so delicious. He could just barely keep himself from moaning and quickly fixed his expression. "It's OK," he commented when his mouth was empty again.

Sanji gave him an unimpressed look. "You're not very good at lying."

"This is delicious, Sanji," Robin complemented the cook.

"I'm so glad you like it, Robin-chwan!" The blonde practically danced to the kitchen to fetch his own diner.

* * *

Later that evening the three housemates were sitting in front of the television, watching a comical TV quiz with celebrities in it. They tried to answer the questions themselves too, while drinking away the leftovers from the selection evening. The more they drank, the funnier the jokes on TV seemed and the weirder their answers became, which of course made them laugh even harder. After not a too long time Sanji had drunk the whole bottle of red wine by himself and Zoro had had six beers, but Robin had managed to leave it at one glass of white wine.

When the quiz had ended, the woman stood up. "I'm going to bed early today. I will probably be reading a bit before I go sleeping, though." She smiled at them. "Have a good night."

"Sleep well, Robin-chwan!" Sanji said to her.

As soon as the woman had closed the door of her bedroom, Zoro turned down the volume of the TV, stood up from the place he was sitting and sat down again right next to the cook, their legs almost touching.

"Wow, easy, Marimo!" The blonde gave him a confused look. "What are you going to do?"

Zoro leaned with his arm on the backside of the couch. "I'm gonna make you confess," he said with a smirk.

That made Sanji look even more confused. "What? I didn't do it!"

"You didn't do what?" Zoro asked. Was the cook already drunk? Well, he was at least a bit tipsy, which could come in handy.

"I don't know! What you were about to make me confess!" the student-assistant said a bit panicking.

Zoro chuckled. "It isn't necessarily something you've done…" He leaned a bit towards the other man, causing a blush on his face. "Why do you always act like you do when you're around chicks?"

"Be-because they're beautiful!" he said as if the green haired man was stupid not to know that.

"Hm, and what about me?" Zoro said, feeling a little nervous.

"Wha- you're beautiful too!"

_What the hell?_ That wasn't an answer the swordsman had expected. It made him laugh, though his heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would explode.

"I'm _beautiful_?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "And why would _you_ think that?" He challenged his heart by leaning in even more.

"Well, just look into the mirror for once, Marimo. Even _you_ could see that," Sanji said quietly and in a low voice. "You smell good too."

Zoro now leaned half over the cook, their noses not more than two inches away from each other. "Wanna know if I taste good too?" Shit, why did he say that? Now there was no way back.

The visible eye of the blonde looked curiously at him and the green haired man couldn't help himself anymore. He slowly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Sanji's. They were surprisingly soft and when he didn't feel any resistance coming from them, he tried to relax. However, his heart was beating so loud he was sure even Robin could hear it.

He began to part again, to see Sanji's reaction, but the blonde had put his hand behind Zoro's head and slammed their lips back together. The swordsman had never felt so good. He felt the other man's lips create a small opening for his tongue to slide inside the warm mouth. Their tongues danced together for what felt like ages, but still not long enough, before they broke apart, both panting heavily to get their breath back.

Sanji's cheeks were deep red, but he smirked. "You taste fucking good too, Marimo."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please leave a review, 'cause every review makes me happy to no end :D (even if they contain critics, since they can only help me get better)._

_Also, I've got a little poll on my profile to decide about some pairings for another story I'm planning, so if you've got the time, please let me know your vote!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everybody! Thanks for still reading this story! :)_

_I wanted to thank the ones who voted on my poll already but... these were only 2 people :( please **please** please, if you still read this story, there must be something about it you like at least a bit, so **please, take a minute to view and vote on the poll** you can find at the top of my profile, so there will be a bigger chance that you'll like my future story too ;)_

_Anyway, thanks to Thérèse and Aerle again for pre-reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Zoro woke up early and with mixed feelings about the night before. He had kissed him! And Sanji had kissed back! This made the green haired man smile, but at the same time he realized the cook had been nowhere near to sober and he had kind of taken advantage of that. But, even if you were drunk, you didn't just kiss _anybody_, right? You should at least feel a little attracted to someone before you kiss him, even when you're drunk, shouldn't you? Zoro didn't know, he had never really been drunk.

_Besides, he said I was beautiful…_ It still sounded odd to the swordsman.

However, he was pretty nervous about how the blonde would react when he would see him this morning. He hated himself for this weakness, but he couldn't help it, Sanji just made his heart go twice as fast as normal.

Since he couldn't sleep any more anyway, he decided to take his mind off of things for a moment by watching the news on TV. When he opened the door of his room – dressed in just a pair of baggy pants – he was glad to see no one was up yet. He put some water in the electric kettle for tea and lay down on the couch. He turned on the TV, but didn't really see what was on it. His thoughts went immediately back at last night.

"_You taste fucking great too, Marimo," Sanji had said. It made Zoro smirk and he'd wanted to kiss the cook again and again, but at the same time he realized he didn't want it to stop with just kissing. It had taken a lot of his willpower to stop there, but he had to if he didn't want to regret his actions later. _

"_That's good to hear, Love Cook," he'd said back. He stood up, leaned over the cook one last time to kiss him and had left after that._

"_Oi, Moss-head! Where are you going?" the blonde had asked with a disappointed tone to his voice._

"_To bed," he'd answered. And before the drunk cook could think anything else, he'd added: "It's time to sleep."_

Zoro was woken up from his thoughts by the sound of a door opening behind him. He didn't need to look to know who's door it was. He heard footsteps on the carpet and looked around to see the cook walking in his pajama pants towards the bathroom. He disappeared into it without having said a word.

Had he not seen Zoro or did he just ignore him? It worried the swordsman a little. It was quite obvious he was sitting here, wasn't it? The TV was even turned on, so shouldn't that have caught Sanji's attention? Unless he was still half asleep…

When the swordsman heard water falling from the shower, he sighed and decided to listen to what the news reporter had to say. It couldn't really interest him, however and he found himself more focused on the sound of the water falling on the floor. About seven minutes later it stopped and soon the blonde came out again, a towel wrapped around his waist and his golden hair still dripping.

_Damn, he looks hot_. Zoro couldn't keep his eyes from wandering all over the man's body as the latter walked back into the living room. "Morning, Curly Brow," Zoro greeted him.

Sanji looked up and indeed only seemed to notice him just now. He slowly woke up from whatever thoughts he had. His eyes widened a little in shock and a blush spread on his cheeks. _Well, at least he remembers it_, Zoro thought. The cook looked away. "M-morning."

The swordsman smirked. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong." Sanji walked into the kitchen. "Just remembered the weird dream I had." He put on the electric kettle again, which Zoro had already forgotten about.

The green haired man raised an eyebrow. "A dream?" He tried not to let the cook hear it disappointed him a little. He thought it had been a dream? Or maybe he _really_ had a weird dream and it had nothing to do with last evening. He had to find out. "What was it about?"

"'s Got nothing to do with you, shitty Marimo." Since the water was still warm, it was already boiling again and Sanji picked up a tea mug from the cabinet. "Want some tea?"

"Sure," Zoro answered. But he didn't plan to leave it with that. "So the dream wasn't about me?" he asked as nonchalant as possible. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Sanji, who had picked up a second mug, tensed and the red of his ears was visible through his still wet hair. "Why would you think it was about you?"

"Hm, I don't know." The swordsman stood right behind the cook and brought his lips right next to the blonde's ear. "Maybe because it wasn't a dream?"

Sanji spun around 180 degrees. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course it was a dream! You wouldn't really… and I'd never say…"

"You're beautiful? You smell good?" Zoro finished the sentence for him in a girly tone. "'You taste fucking good too, Marimo'… something like that?"

This resulted in Zoro being kicked to the other side of the room. He stayed where he came down for a few seconds, impressed. He had never expected the idiot cook to have that much power in his legs. And he didn't know why, but it made him want the cook even more.

"I was drunk!" the blonde yelled at him. "Just pretend it never happened, will you? It didn't happen for me anyway, I nearly forgot it already."

"Che, that's disappointing." Zoro stood up but decided to leave the topic for now. "By the way, Cook, you realize you still walk around practically naked?"

Sanji looked down, slightly confused, at the towel resting around his hips. Apparently he hadn't realized. "You're dead if you ever talk about what happened again," he said threatening before he quickly retreaded to his bedroom.

Zoro guessed he had to make the tea himself after all.

* * *

A few hours later the group of friends was sitting in the university canteen again.

"And, how was your first night together?" Vivi asked teasingly.

"Fine," Zoro answered. It was the most neutral answer he could think of at the moment.

"Who's bed did you sleep in?" Ace – who had put on a T-shirt for a change, because today was pretty cold for the time of the year – asked with a big smirk on his face.

"We both slept in our own beds." Zoro rolled his eyes. "Now will you stop it?"

"Ah, so nothing happened?" the raven haired man asked disappointed.

The swordsman blushed slightly, but had decided to respect the cook's wishes. "No, nothing happened."

From the corner of his eyes he saw Robin chuckle, but she didn't say anything about it, as she had not done all morning.

Suddenly the attention of everyone in the canteen seemed to be drawn to one place, but they all made sure not to watch too obviously. Except Luffy. "Who's that?" he asked while still chewing on his hamburger.

The point of their attention was a tall black haired man. He had a long scar running horizontally over his face, he wore a big fur coat around his shoulders and instead of his left hand, he had a shiny golden hook. He had his arms crossed and seemed to scan the crowd sitting in the canteen.

"That's sir Crocodile," Ace explained to his younger brother. "He's the boss of the humanities faculty."

Luffy frowned. "I don't like him."

The tall man's eyes rested a few seconds on their group, before passing on.

"I wonder if he's looking for somebody new to be his personal assistant," Sabo thought out loud. "I believe the one he had last year has graduated."

"Personal assistant?" Usopp asked curiously. "What does that mean?"

"That's a student from the faculty who helps him with different kind of things, like going with him to meetings and helping him with complaints from students and so on," the blonde explained.

"And all faculty leaders have such a personal help," Ace added. "One of them is actually a friend of mine."

Zoro wanted to ask some more, but he was distracted when he saw something creeping towards his lunch. He looked down and saw it was Luffy's hand. He quickly placed his elbow as hard as possible in the guy's arm to pin him to the table, which made the boy scream. "Ouch, Zoro, that hurts!"

His brothers laughed and Zoro smirked. "Your own damn fault. Keep your hands to your own food."

Great, now he had forgotten what he'd wanted to ask. Oh well, it wasn't important anyway.

* * *

That night was very cold. Zoro lay shivering in his ice-cold bed, listening to the rain outside. Normally he wouldn't have any problems with falling asleep, but tonight was different. He didn't like sleeping in pajama's, so he didn't own any and his winter bed sheets were still at the dojo, since he hadn't expected to need them yet.

Just when he had almost fallen asleep, he heard the front door open and close a little louder than necessary and he was fully awake again. Apparently Sanji had come home. The blonde had been out to a friend's house all evening, so it was about time he got home too, but the green haired man was still pissed about it.

Zoro turned around and finally fell asleep a few minutes afterwards.

He didn't know how late it was when he woke up again by a sound of a door opening. It was still dark however, so it couldn't be time to get up yet. It took him a few moments to notice it had been the sound of his _own_ door he had woken up to. There was a slim figure standing in his doorway and even in the dark he could see it was the cook from the room next to him.

Zoro grunted annoyed. "What you're doing here, Shit Cook?" The blonde was only wearing his boxers, blue ones Zoro thought, but he couldn't be sure in the dark.

Sanji walked inside and closed the door behind him. "It's cold," he stated.

Zoro rolled his eyes. As if he hadn't noticed. But that didn't explain why the idiot was standing in his bedroom. "Have you been drinking again?" he asked him. "Or are you sleepwalking?"

"Just a bit," was the answer he got. So, had he drunken a bit or was he sleepwalking a bit? Zoro sighed. _Probably both._

Sanji had reached his bed by now and was trying to get under the sheets. Zoro's heart skipped a beat. "Oi, what are you doing?!"

"It's cold and your bed is warm," the cook explained. As if that was a good reason! Zoro was angry because he was disturbed in his sleep and the blonde had no good reason to be here, but at the same time he didn't want anything more than to let him into his bed. The last was taking over his body and he moved over a bit to make room for the other man.

Sanji quickly lay down next to him, and put his body as close to Zoro's as he could without actually pulling him into a hug. The blonde was ice-cold! The green haired man shivered, but he wrapped his arms around Sanji's body nonetheless. He knew he was taking advantage of the blonde _again_, but he sort of asked for it this time, right? Besides, he was doing him a favor by warming him up!

The swordsman looked at Sanji's face, but the man seemed fast asleep. It was kind of cute, though. He looked so peaceful when he slept, the opposite of how he mostly looked when he was dealing with the green haired man. Zoro let his thumb run through the short hairs of the cook's goatee. They felt spiky, but softer than he had expected.

Zoro's lips were attracted to those of the man sleeping in his arms, but he stopped himself when he was just an inch away from them. It wouldn't be fair if he kissed him now. He couldn't know for sure if Sanji would mind it, though Zoro had a strong feeling he _would_ mind it if he was fully awake and sober. So he placed the cooks head on his chest and just hoped he wouldn't wake up because of his fast beating heart.

He hadn't expected it to happen with this hot looking, but cold feeling body against his own, but after about an hour Zoro fell asleep again anyway.

* * *

He opened his eyes when sunshine invaded his room through an opening between his curtains. He immediately looked aside and saw Sanji was still sleeping peacefully beside him. The green haired man turned his view to the ceiling. What to do now? He had a feeling the cook would be very confused _or_ very angry when he woke up, if not both. Zoro could try to bring him to his own bed, but he would probably wake up when he did that and when he woke while being in his arms… Zoro wasn't sure he'd survive that. On the other hand, it was actually fun to provoke him a bit.

He made a decision. Quietly he got out of bed and sneaked into the kitchen. There he put on the kettle and when the water boiled, he poured it into a tea mug and put in the tea-basket. After the tea had gotten the right color, he pulled it out and he walked back with the mug in his hand. When he reached his door again he froze in place and looked to his left. Robin stood there, looking at him expectantly.

"This is not what it looks like!" Zoro whispered as fast as he could.

She just smiled. "Sure," she said quietly and walked into the kitchen.

Zoro quickly walked back into his room, where the blonde cook was still sleeping. He closed the door and put the tea on the night table beside the bed. Zoro leaned over the sleeping man. He couldn't believe he'd ever do something so… housewife-like, but it was just too much fun to _not_ do it.

He placed a kiss on the other man's cheek. "Good morning, sunshine." He saw the blonde open his eyes slowly. "I've made you some tea."

Sanji looked confused. "Eh? Where am I?" He looked from Zoro – who smirked and straightened his back again – to the rest of the room. He suddenly sat up with widened eyes. "What the hell am I doing here?"

"You've slept here," Zoro answered. "Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember anything, fucking Marimo!" The blonde looked the swordsman – standing there in his dark green boxers – up and down and a blush appeared on his cheeks. "What have you done to me?"

"I haven't done anything, Shit Cook!" Zoro answered. "You came in here in the middle of the night with the excuse of being cold and crept into my bed!"

"Don't be stupid! Why should I do that?" Sanji asked angrily.

"I don't know! Maybe you were drunk again?"

"I wasn't! I've had only one glass of wine yesterday!" He seemed to think of something. "But even _if_ I'd come here by myself, why in God's name would you let me sleep with you?"

Zoro was surprised by this question and didn't really know how to answer to it. "I-I was tired and didn't want to put any energy in kicking you out," was the best he could come up with. "Besides, it _was_ cold." The green haired man quickly changed the subject. "And now I need you to make breakfast, which is the least you can do, since I let you stay. So get your ass out of my bed."

"As if I'd want to stay any longer!" The cook stood up, snatched the tea-mug from the night table, without spilling any tea and left the room.

Twenty minutes later a nice smelling breakfast was standing before Zoro on the table and the swordsman didn't even care he was already late for his first lecture of that day.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review! :D_

_Wanna know who Ace's boyfriend is? (if you don't already know) stay tuned, he might appear in the next chapter ;)_

_Also, another remember, PLEASE vote on my poll! you can find it at the top of my profile. I really love you if you'd do that! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is another chapter! ^^_

_Thanks so much for voting in my poll! I've got a lot more votes after last chapter and it really helpt me make a decision! :D_

_I just want to say one thing before I continue. I've gotten a view questions about who the uke/seme in this story is. Well, I guess there isn't really a uke/seme in this story, because Zoro and Sanji are pretty equal and in my opinion, they're also in their relationship ;) So please don't ask that question again, you'll just have to see for yourself if you like it or not. _

_Well, that was it for now. Thanks to my pre-readers Aerle and Thérèse again!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

That morning he arrived just in time for the break from the Japanese Film lecture. Zoro scanned the room in search of Ace, after raising his eyebrows unimpressed at the disgusted looking homophobic guy sitting near the entrance. The green haired man had quickly spotted his friend and put his bag on the still empty table on his left side.

Ace looked up from watching the guy in the row before him. "I didn't expect you to show up anymore. You're an hour late!" A smirk appeared on his freckled face. "_Why_ are you an hour late?"

"Just… had something to do," Zoro murmured.

"_Something to do,_ huh," Ace said knowing. "So you finally got him into your bed?"

Zoro reddened, because the other man's words were true, though not in the way he meant them. "No, not like that! Just something…" He gave his friend a cocky smirk. "And what it was, is none of your business."

Ace pouted. "Aw, Zoro, don't be so mean. At least tell me if it's got anything to do with that guy you like."

Zoro still smirked. "Not saying anything."

The black haired guy sighed disappointed. "Well, at least you're not denying you've got a crush on him anymore."

The swordsman's ears turned red again. He hadn't even realized he'd stopped doing that. He wanted to start again, but figured it wouldn't be very believable anymore if he'd deny it now anyway.

"So…" Ace began, a small but triumphantly smile forming on his lips. "When will I get to see this man of your affection?"

"You won't," Zoro replied immediately.

His friend gave him a hurt look. "What? Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to scare him away." Sure, he was afraid if Ace would start flirting with Sanji too, the blonde would probably want to stay further away from Zoro, since the two of them were friends, but somewhere deep down, the green haired man was also a little afraid Ace would like him a bit too much. Or even worse, Sanji would take his flirtations seriously and would like _Ace_ a bit too much.

"Why would I do that?" the dark haired man asked innocently.

"Because you aren't afraid to flirt with a good looking guy and he is still pretending to be straight," Zoro explained.

Ace's face didn't hide any of his interest in this story. "But your gaydar tells you he isn't?"

The green haired man nodded. "I'm pretty sure he's gay and just trying too hard to hide it."

"Well, just another reason to show him to me," Ace said. "I'm an expert when it comes to that."

Zoro sighed. "I told you no."

"Aw, come on! I promise I won't say any inappropriate things to him," Ace looked at him with what he probably thought looked like puppy-eyes.

"Che, where the line between appropriate and inappropriate lies with you is probably not the same as where it lies with most people," Zoro said.

"OK, I promise not to flirt with him or say anything about your affection. Please?" Ace begged.

Zoro sighed. "Promise?" he asked to be sure. When his friend promised again he said: "Fine, you can come with me to language practice, which he coaches."

Ace looked shocked, but at that moment the professor began talking again. "He's a teacher?!" the raven haired guy whispered.

"He's not a teacher! He's a student-assistant!" Zoro whispered back. His friend laughed quietly and relieved before returning his attention to the professor.

* * *

"So, you haven't told me his name yet," Ace complained when they walked out of the room after the lecture was over.

"Sanji," Zoro said simply. He needed all his focus this time, so he wouldn't open a wrong door again.

"Sanji…" Ace parroted as if tasting the name.

When they were about to walk past the building's main entrance, Zoro suddenly stopped, causing Ace to bump into him. The reason for his freezing was the man walking through the entrance. He wore a black with purple coat, short on the front and long at the back, a hat in the same colors with a long white feather on it and his eyes were like a hawk's eyes.

"Dracule Mihawk…" Zoro said, while wondering what the hell this man was doing at his university.

Said man had spotted him and was about to walk past them. "Roronoa Zoro," he said, walking a little slower. "So you attend this university." It sounded more like a note to himself, than to anyone else.

Behind him walked a broad guy with blood red hair and a kind of gothic look about him. He watched Zoro suspiciously.

"Yo, Kidd!" Ace greeted him enthusiastically. He got a scowl in return after which the duo walked on.

Zoro started to walk towards his destiny again too, with many questions wandering through his mind. He wanted to ask them, but Ace had beat him to it. "You two know each other?"

"How could I _not_ know him?" Zoro said before remembering that he hadn't told the other man about his passion yet. He explained: "I practice kenjutsu, Mihawk is the current kenjutsu world champion! He's the best swordsman in the world, the goal I once hope to achieve."

"Really? That's admirable," Ace said impressed. "And you're so good already that he knows your name?"

"I'm not nearly good enough yet." Zoro sighed. "But we've had a duel a while ago. Which I lost big time."

"Ah… Well, he does remember your name, so you must have impressed him somehow."

"Oh, but I'm good," Zoro told his friend. "Just not good enough." He shook his head. "I wonder what he's doing here."

"Oh, you don't know?" Ace asked him. "Mihawk is the head of the science faculty, like Crocodile is our faculty head. Apparently being world champion doesn't pay enough." Ace chuckled. "The guy walking behind him was Eustass Kidd, physics student and Mihawk's personal assistant. I guess there's a meeting here."

"Ah, so that's the reason why he's here." Zoro turned left.

"Eh, Zoro… 1.49 you said, right?" Ace, who had stopped following him, asked.

"Yeah, so?" Zoro didn't understand why he had stopped.

"Shall we go this way, then?" Ace nodded in the other direction with his head, while pointing at a sign which showed you should turn right for that room.

"Ah… yes," Zoro muttered, while he didn't understand why they had put that sign there just today.

* * *

"Oi, Curly Brow!" Zoro called the blonde, when the duo walked through the door.

Sanji turned around to face them. "What is it, Moss-Head?" he asked as he walked towards them.

"I've brought a friend with me," Zoro said when the student-assistant had reached them. "He wants to see how things go here."

The blonde looked at Ace, who had stepped a bit to the side so he could peek at the other man's backside, though he didn't try to do it subtly. Sanji flushed. "What the…" He turned a bit so that the black haired man had to face him.

"Ace!" Zoro hissed at the same time.

His friend looked sheepishly, but put out his hand. "Hi, I'm Ace."

Sanji cautiously shook the hand. "Sanji." He looked from the one to the other and back. "You speak Japanese?"

"Not a word." Ace smirked. "But I have to wait until Zoro finishes anyway, since he has to copy some notes from me, so I thought to accompany him. If you are OK with it, of course."

Sanji seemed to think about it for a moment. "Fine," he agreed. "Your boyfriend can stay, Marimo."

Zoro froze, not sure if it was a joke or if the cook was serious. "What? He's not my boyfriend!" he said, just to make sure he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"I'm not," Ace helped him out. "I wish I was! The one to be his boyfriend is a very lucky man." He winked to the blonde.

_He winked?!_ "That's enough, Ace." Zoro grabbed his arm and pulled him along to the back of the room, where Vivi sat. "I already regret my decision. I should have never taken you with me," the green haired man hissed angrily.

"Ah, you shouldn't, Zoro." His friend put his hand on the swordsman's shoulder. "It could turn out good for you, you know?" Ace sat down next to the blue haired girl. "Hi Vivi."

"Ace, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Checking out Zoro's crush," he said quietly so that not everyone would hear it.

Vivi giggled. "So he's not denying it anymore?"

Zoro gritted his teeth. "Ace, you shouldn't have said that to him. If he was stupid enough not to know I'm gay, he knows now and you very much implied _he_ was 'the one to be my boyfriend'." He shook his head as he sat down. "How can that turn out good for me?"

"Well, he should know someday," Ace said, while putting his hands behind his head and leaning backwards.

"Sure, but now wasn't the right time!" Zoro put his head in his hand and sighed. It was not as if he could do something about it anymore, the damage had already been done.

"Maybe, but I still don't regret doing it." Ace smirked at him. "Say, shouldn't Robin be here too?"

Zoro looked around. "Yeah, where is she?"

"I don't know either," Vivi said, shrugging. "Maybe her last lecture overran its time?"

About ten minutes after they had started, the dark haired woman walked in, a faint smile on her lips and her hair a little messy.

"Ah, Robin-chwan! We missed you already, come in," Sanji said welcoming.

She nodded to him and quickly walked to the back to sit down next to Zoro.

"What happened, why are you late?" he asked her.

"Nothing happened," she answered while pulling her book from her bag. "Lecture just ended a little too late."

"A _little_ too late?" Ace asked disbelieving. "You've got fifteen minutes to change classes and still you're ten minutes late."

"Oh, Ace, you're here too?" she asked surprised, but didn't react on what he'd said.

Ace gave her a thoughtful look. "Which course did you have?"

"Japanese Architecture," was Robin's answer.

"Aha!" Ace said and he smirked as if everything was crystal clear to him now.

* * *

After an hour Ace already got tired from all the Japanese talking and he left in the break, with the promise to wait for Zoro in the canteen, so that the latter could copy his notes from the first hour of the Japanese Film lecture.

However, when Zoro arrived in the canteen, he didn't saw Ace anywhere. He decided to wait for a while and sat down at a table on the right side of the canteen. His eyes fell on the guy standing beside a door in the big hallway nearby. It was Kidd, the personal assistant of Mihawk. He was staring at the other side of the hallway with a scornful smile on his face. The point of his attention was another guy, more slender, with short dark hair, a little goatee and tattooed arms. He wore a black and yellow hoody with a weird kind of smiley on it and he smirked as if he was looking at something very entertaining.

The guy walked towards Kidd until he was just a few inches away from him and let his hand rest against the wall behind them. He whispered something in his ear and Kidd said something back, but Zoro couldn't hear what they were saying. However, suddenly Kidd grabbed the guys arm, turned around and smacked him against the wall, causing them to switch positions. The dark haired man didn't seem to mind much and kept smirking. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, apparently neither of them wanting to break the contact.

That was when Ace walked past them, probably coming from the men's room. He laughed when he saw the two of them. "A fresh start of a new year and the sexual tension between you two has already grown!"

"Shut up, Ace!" The man with the hoody scowled at him. This only made Ace laugh even more and he walked towards Zoro.

"You know him too?" the green haired man asked when Ace had reached his table.

"Yup, that's Trafalgar Law, medical student and personal assistant of their faculty boss. He's the friend I told you about," he explained. "The two of them have obviously been attracted to each other for a year now, but still haven't given in to it. God knows why." He looked around as if searching for something. "I don't see any of the other personal assistants, though. So it's probably a meeting with just those three faculty leaders."

"So if you know everybody, why aren't you becoming personal assistant?" Zoro asked him.

"Me?" Ace laughed. "Thinking of it makes me bored already. Besides, half of the complaints will probably be _about_ me."

Zoro laughed. "You got a point there."

Ace sat down. "Hey, but that Sanji, he's got a nice ass!" He smirked. "And he's obviously gay."

* * *

Sadly Zoro didn't see Sanji anymore that weekend, since Sanji had already gone to work at the restaurant in Shells Town when Zoro came home. He knew that Sanji would stay there the whole weekend, since he would be finished late every day. And so the weekend passed on relatively boring for Zoro, though he did have problems on concentrating on his homework. His mind was with the blonde cook most of the time and he could only fully focus on something else when he was training.

Before he knew it, it was Monday again and he sat with the others at their table (they had already claimed one as theirs) in the canteen.

"You know, Zoro, you've got terribly sexy hands," Ace said out of the blue, while licking his lower lip.

Zoro watched his hands. What was so sexy about them? he wondered. They were big and muscled, nothing of them looked sexy to him.

"Hm, I can only imagine what you could do with them," the other man continued.

Zoro wanted to reply with an equally flirty comment for once, but his eyes caught sight of the man standing behind Ace. He was staring at Zoro in a way that made the green haired man glad said freckled guy was between them. Though he wasn't sure that would stop the man from killing him.

"Uhm, Ace," Zoro began carefully, looking back at his friend. "Your boyfriend, is he blonde, with a little stubble on his chin and a rather... different hairstyle?"

The freckled face before him gave him a surprised look. "Eh, yeah, it reminds me a bit of a pineapple." He smiled. "Why? Doesn't really have anything to do with your sexy hands, does it?"

Zoro almost didn't dare to look at the man standing behind Ace. "Well, I do think so. He's giving me a quite unfriendly look at the moment."

Ace had a non-understanding look on his face for a moment, before he turned his head to look behind him.

"Marco!" Ace happily jumped from his chair, intending to land on his boyfriend to hug him. However, the guy named Marco stepped aside, which resulted in Ace landing face down on the floor.

"Here I thought to surprise you by returning a few days earlier, only to find you flirting with some other guy," Marco said calmly, looking at Ace getting up from the floor.

"Wha– No! That was nothing serious!" The raven haired guy defended himself while he dusted off the little clothing he wore.

"Yeah and Ace flirts with every guy!" Luffy said enthusiastically.

Sabo hit him hard on the head. "That's not helping him, idiot!"

Marco looked at his boyfriend, demanding an explanation.

"Not with every guy…" Ace smiled insecure. "Only the good looking ones. But I was really just playing around with them."

In Zoro's opinion that couldn't give much comfort to Marco. Apparently Ace just realized the same, because he quickly continued: "And I didn't mean that the way it sounded." He sighed. "Jeez, Marco, I thought you'd know me a little by now. I would never cheat on you!" He flushed and added quietly: "I love you."

The blonde put his hand on Ace's shoulder and pulled him into a long, tender kiss.

They really made a good couple, Zoro thought. They looked cute, but at the same time seeing them kiss was actually quite sexy too.

When they broke contact, Marco was smiling. "I know."

Ace sat down again and gestured Marco to sit next to him. The latter gave Zoro a look that told him he would come for him later.

"Woa, Marco, you could kill him with a look like that!" Ace said worried as his boyfriend sat down.

Zoro raised his eyebrows slightly. "I'll survive," he murmured. Surely Marco didn't _really_ scare him.

Ace ignored him. "Zoro knows I'm not serious, right?"

"Of course, if I thought you were serious, I wouldn't be here, I've made that clear enough," the green haired man answered.

"Besides," Ace continued talking to Marco. "He already has the hots for some other blonde."

Zoro sighed. "You're just telling anyone who cares or doesn't care, don't you."

"I'm sorry, but Marco is not just anyone," Ace smiled and placed his hand on his boyfriends upper leg. "Now, tell me all about your business trip and why you are back earlier… Or do you want to go somewhere… private?" he said in a way everyone (except Luffy probably) knew what he was hinting at.

Marco watched him with raised eyebrows. "You never change, do you?" Then he smiled. "I'll talk… for now."

* * *

_So, now you know who the boyfriend is! I'm sorry if you hoped for anyone else, but it's Marco and it will stay Marco ;D not gonna change that :P_

_Ah, and a little Kidd/Law too. ;) You shouldn't expect a big story on their part though. It's just a minor little side story ;)_

_Anyway, I hope you liked it! And please leave a review, 'cause I really really love them! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Konnichiwa! Here's a new chapter for you!_

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, faved and/or follows this story! :D I love you very much!_

_And of course thanks to my pre-readers again! Without them, this story would be a mess :P_

_Well,... enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sanji seemed to avoid him for some reason. Zoro didn't mind very much, since he didn't know the answers on the questions the blonde asked in class anyway, but at the same time it annoyed him that the cook wouldn't even look at him. He hadn't seen him the whole weekend! What could have happened that he ignored him just now?

The green haired man was glad when the last hour of their conversation class was over. He was walking towards the door to leave, when he was called.

"Oi, Marimo," Sanji said calmly.

Zoro was surprised, but still happy to hear the blonde's voice calling him, although it was by his stupid nickname. He stopped and turned, but not before noticing Robin had stopped just outside the room, probably right out of Sanji's sight. "What?" the swordsman asked.

Sanji had put a cigarette between his lips. "You're done for today, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Zoro replied.

Sanji looked into his eyes for the first time that day. "Shall we walk home…? I have to talk to you."

Zoro was a little surprised. First the blonde ignored him and now he wanted to 'talk to him'? It sounded serious. However, the green haired man couldn't help to chuckle over the first sentence. "You want to walk home _together_?"

A slight blush appeared on the cook's cheeks and he broke the eye contact. "Shut up, you make it sound so… gay."

Zoro smirked. The blonde was obviously uncomfortable using that word. The swordsman wanted to make comment about it, but he changed his mind, a little afraid the cook wouldn't want to talk to him again if he did. "Well, it's fine with me," he said, while they walked out of the room and Sanji locked the door. Their housemate still waited outside. "But Robin will walk with us too, if you don't mind."

"Why should I mind?!" Sanji said astonished. "I'm more than happy to walk with Robin-chwan!" he added, almost dancing towards the woman.

Zoro shook his head. "Idiot." Just for a moment he'd had his hopes up too high.

"Like you're the one to talk, Moss-Head!" Sanji scowled at him, while they walked downstairs.

"Gentlemen," Robin began. "You don't have to argue about me. I was planning to do some shopping anyway, so I won't accompany you for very long." She smiled at the two. "Cook-san, do you still need some ingredients for tonight's diner?"

Sanji seemed to be in conflict. "But, Robin-chwan, I can't let you do my shopping! I'll take care of it myself, please don't be bothered with it."

She sighed. "Sanji, it's fine. I'm going to the supermarket anyway, so I can just as well buy some things for you too. Besides," she continued when she saw the blonde wanted to protest again, "I'll eat from it too, won't I? So, unless you don't trust me to take the right things…"

"Of course I trust you, Robin-chwan!" Sanji cried out. "But-"

"That's decided then," Robin said, not accepting any more complaints.

The blonde sighed. "Well, if you really don't mind… " The trio had reached the reception, where Sanji gave off the keys of the room they had been in. "I'll make a list of things I need. It isn't much anyway."

Zoro saw Luffy and Sabo sitting at their table in the canteen and led the other two towards them, so Sanji could write his list. Where Ace and his boyfriend had gone off to,… Zoro didn't want to know.

Sanji nodded at the two boys sitting at the table as the swordsman introduced them to him. The two male housemates sat down, Robin kept standing next to them. The cook began writing down the stuff he needed from the supermarket.

Luffy cocked his head. "Oi, Zoro, is this the guy you – " The green haired man had put his heel into the boy's foot as fast as he could, while Sabo had quickly pushed a sandwich into his brother's mouth to stop him from talking.

Sanji looked up and watched the three of them in confusion. "The guy you what?"

"This is indeed the guy I told you about, Luffy," Zoro said, rolling his eyes. "The idiot who lives with us."

He earned a growl from Sanji as reaction and Luffy tried to say something, but it wasn't understandable because of all the food in his mouth. Which Zoro was glad about. The boy probably didn't understand that he shouldn't talk about this with the cook present.

"Are you done?" the green haired man asked, his view returning to Sanji.

The cook seemed to think a bit and then wrote down the last thing on the list. He handed it over to Robin, together with some money. "If there is anything I can do for you, you'll always let me know, right?" he asked her. "You know I'll do anything for a beautiful lady like you!"

This last comment made Sabo raise his eyebrows and Luffy look as if he was thinking over something incredibly difficult.

Zoro stood up before the brothers could say anything and grabbed the cook's hand. "Come on, let's walk home… _together_."

"Fuck you, shit head!" Sanji quickly pulled back his hand, but followed the green haired man nonetheless. Robin chuckled and walked with them too, but as soon as they left the building, she went the other way, to the supermarket. Sanji finally lit his cigarette and took a long drag at it.

"You know that's bad for you, don't you?" Zoro commented. He had smelled the tobacco coming from the cigarettes in Sanji's clothes, hell he had even tasted it in his mouth, but this was the first time the blonde smoked in his company.

"Of course I do! Not that it matters anyway, 'cause I can't live without them anymore." Sanji shrugged. "I just need to have something between my lips."

Oh, what that comment did to Zoro's mind. His ears turned a shade of red to complement his hair. "You could put something else in your mouth…" He really didn't mean that the way it sounded… or at least he tried to convince himself of that.

"Like what?" Sanji asked innocently as the two of them turned left.

Zoro forced himself to think of something else than the cook's mouth around his – "I don't know… a lollypop?" was the first thing that he could come up with.

The blonde looked skeptic at him. "That's bad for your teeth, so not really much better."

After another minute they had reached their house and Sanji opened the door. Zoro walked inside after him and dropped down on one of the couches, expecting the other man to start talking to him soon. However, the blonde had apparently decided to get something to drink first. He opened the fridge. "Want something to drink too?"

"Sure, whatever you're having," Zoro answered. He couldn't resist looking at Sanji's ass when the blonde dug into the fridge to get two bottles of beer. He threw one at Zoro, who caught it perfectly while quickly pretending to look at the clock. It was a bit early for beer yet, but Zoro didn't really care about that. Apparently the cook needed something to calm his nerves, which made the green haired man really curious about what Sanji wanted to tell him. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

The blonde walked to the door to check if it was really closed, before he went to sit next to Zoro on the couch. He drank some of his beer before he started talking. "It's about that friend of yours, that Ace. He made me quite uncomfortable. I mean, I don't mind if you bring someone with you sometimes, but he shouldn't get the wrong idea."

Zoro was confused. What was the cook talking about? He met Ace Friday, was it bothering him so much that he still felt the need to talk about it? "Wrong idea? Uncomfortable? You should really tell me more about it, Curly Brow, 'cause I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Sanji flushed. "He was looking at my ass! He was checking me out!" He took another gulp of his beer. "I'm not used to being checked out by men!"

Zoro raised his eyebrows. Was_ that it?_ "It made you uncomfortable he was looking at you?"

"Well, yeah, I don't get looked at like that by men every day."

The green haired man smirked. "What are you talking about, Dart Brow? I'm checking you out all the time." He had said it before really thinking about it, _again_.

Sanji turned completely red and his jaw dropped. "Wha- what do you mean? I- I'm not gay!"

Zoro looked deep into his eyes and moved a little closer. "Are you sure?"

"What?! Isn't that obvious?" Sanji asked a little insecure.

"It's obvious to me… that you're gay." Zoro laughed at the surprised expression of the other man. "Really, you try way too hard to hide it, Love Cook."

Sanji opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. And opened and closed, not sure what to say. He almost seemed to panic, when he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Of course," Zoro answered. "Just tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong," Sanji said quickly. A little too quickly.

"I don't believe you." The green haired man smirked.

"Wha- Then don't tell me to – " The cook sighed. "Never mind. I'm just not gay, OK? If I were gay,… people wouldn't come to the restaurant anymore. People think it's sinful to be gay or a disease."

Zoro smiled. That was as good as a confession. "So that's it? You're afraid of what other people think?" He was a little disappointed, though. He hadn't expect the blonde to care much about other people's opinion about him.

"No! I don't care about those old-fashioned, close-minded people, I care about the restaurant! Really, if there would be someone working there who was gay, half of the people would stay away from there, just because of that! Hell, even if I _wouldn't_ be working there anymore, it would be problematic because Zeff is my foster father and owner of the restaurant!" Sanji said in despair.

"So… you're gay, but you don't want anyone to know you're gay?" Zoro tried to clarify. He thought he understood what the cook was trying to say, but he couldn't really imagine why people would stay away because of that, while the food tasted the same.

"No, I'm not gay! I'm trying to tell you that," Sanji said, but he seemed to calm down a little.

Zoro closed his eyes. "Idiot." This was harder than he had thought. Why was the blonde so stubborn? He was obviously telling him he was gay, but right after that, he denied it again.

However, when he opened his eyes again, Sanji's face was really close to his. The cook sighed and Zoro could feel the breath on his lips. The blonde looked like he'd lost the battle inside his head. "Maybe you're right. I am an idiot." And with that, the blonde pushed his lips against Zoro's.

The swordsman was caught by surprise, but didn't complain. Of course he didn't complain. He was being kissed by the most sexy man on earth! He eagerly returned the kiss and when he felt Sanji's tongue lick at his lips, he opened them a bit to let him in. The kiss was so much better than last time, both having way more control over their body, without having drunk too much alcohol.

Sanji wrapped his arm around Zoro's neck and pushed him down on the couch. Zoro let him and the kiss became more passionate every second. When they broke apart after a few minutes, Zoro grinned victoriously. He grabbed the blonde's shoulders and intended to switch positions. However, he hadn't really thought about the fact they were lying on the small couch and while turning, they fell to the ground, the swordsman on top.

The green haired man laughed. "I'm sorry. You OK?"

Sanji grunted. "I'm not a girl, I can handle a lot." He put his hand in Zoro's hair and smashed their lips together again. Their tongues danced together and it was better than Zoro had ever even dreamed of. It didn't take very long for some other part of his body to react on the hot body and mouth beneath him. He was already becoming hard and after lying kissing on the ground for a few more minutes, it was difficult to hide it. He began to unbutton Sanji's jacket.

"Oi," Sanji said when he noticed what Zoro was up to. However, the latter ignored it and started kissing the blonde's pale neck, until it was said louder and in a more serious tone. "Oi, Marimo!"

"What's the matter, Curly Brow?" He asked, while pushing his crotch against Sanji's.

The blonde's eyes widened. "You- You're hard…"

Zoro placed a kiss on the other man's lips, before bringing his lips near the other's ear. "I can't help it. That's the effect you've got on me."

"Oh my…" They heard a female voice coming from the direction of the door. It was followed by a chuckle.

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji pushed Zoro off him. "This isn't what it looks like!"

The swordsman raised his eyebrows. "Yes it is. You don't fucking tell me you still wanna deny it!" he said angrily while standing up.

Sanji also lifted himself from the ground, his face showing a mixture of feelings. First he scowled at Zoro, then he looked a little guilty and his face ended looking in despair. "Zoro… I don't want anyone to know!"

Zoro snorted. "Robin knew from the beginning you were gay."

The blonde looked in shock from the swordsman to the woman standing at the door. "I-Is that true, Robin-chwan?"

She chuckled. "I'm afraid so." She walked to the kitchen where she put down the groceries. "But please, pretend I'm not here. I won't disturb you."

Zoro gritted his teeth. "You already did."

"Wait, is it that obvious?" Sanji looked defeated. "Do you think everyone knows?"

Zoro wanted to kiss all his worries away. He wondered if he could. After all, they didn't have to hide their attraction to each other anymore, did they? The green haired man stepped closer to the blonde and kissed him on the lips. The other man didn't protest, but didn't return the kiss either. Zoro sighed. "Not everyone knows. Vivi fell for your 'I love women so much'-act. And probably most people believe it, so I wouldn't worry too much. As far as I know, only Robin and I know for sure you're gay. Oh, and Ace."

"Ace?" Sanji shook his head. "I knew he would get the wrong idea."

"What's wrong about it?" Zoro asked, still being not more than two inches away from the cook's lips. He had to resist kissing them again.

"Everything! I told you, nobody can know!" Sanji said, though he didn't move away from the green haired man. "And I don't like him in _that_ way!"

Zoro couldn't suppress a laugh. "I may hope so!" He let his fingers run through the golden locks of the man before him. "Ace already got a boyfriend and even if he didn't, I wouldn't let him touch you." He smirked. "You're mine now, Cook."

* * *

_*chuckles* Oh, Robin, what a timing... hehe. Well, see you next chapter! ;P_

_Thanks for reading again and don't forget to leave a review! They brighten my day every time! ;D (even when I'm in the middle of my finals =.=)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi everyone! :D another chapter for you guys! _

_And uhm, yeah, I got another poll on my profile going on, that's got nothing to do with this story again :P (don't worry MarcAce and KiddLaw fans, I won't use it for this story ;P) but I would love to see your opinions on the matter, so please take a look and vote again? Thanks to the ones who already voted! :D Love you!_

_Thanks to my friends Aerle and Thérèse for helping me out with the story :D and thanks for you all for still reading this! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A drop of sweat ran down his head. It was the _third_ time this hour he didn't know the answer to the question mister Le Roux had asked him. He felt stupid because of it. He'd had enough time to study, but all he had been able to think of last week was the stupid blonde cook. So now he didn't know what to answer.

Zoro tried to peek at Nami's notebook, but she had put her arm over it, so that was no use either. He sighed. "I've got no idea."

"OK, try to be better prepared next time, Zoro," Shanks advised him. "Nami, can you tell me the answer?"

"Of course!" she said happily, after which a perfect Japanese sentence rolled from her lips.

The red haired man smiled broadly and praised her for her flawless answer. It annoyed Zoro to no end that she seemed to know everything.

Short after, they had a break. Zoro let his head rest between his hands. He really had to do something about this. If he continued like this the coming few weeks, he would never be able to pass the exams later. And the midterms were already in three weeks! He could ask someone to help him with studying of course, he could ask Sanji… No, that wouldn't work, he would only be more distracted. Besides, he didn't want to show his weakness and that was also the reason he couldn't ask Robin.

"You know," Nami said, as if she could read his mind, "my offer still stands." When Zoro looked confused at her, she continued: "I can help you with studying, if you have problems with it."

Zoro thought about it. The orange haired girl already knew how bad he was doing at the moment, so he couldn't really hide it for her anymore anyway. Besides, she was very good at Japanese, so she could probably help him well. He forced himself to smile at her. "That would be great."

"Good." She smiled back. "Just one thing… If I help you, will you tell me what was bothering you, a while ago? The thing you had seen, but shouldn't have seen?"

Zoro frowned. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Just curious," she answered innocently.

"Well, just forget it. I'm not gonna tell you." Zoro felt embarrassed just thinking about the incident with the teachers again.

"Oh, that's just too bad. You'll probably fail your exams then…" Nami smiled devilish at him.

"What?!" Zoro was perplexed. She wasn't going to help him just because he wouldn't tell her? She was right though, unfortunately. He _would_ fail his exams. "Fine. I'll tell you, but it will stay between the two of us, understand?"

"Sure!" A broad, victorious smile appeared on her lips.

Zoro gestured her to follow him outside the room for a bit. He couldn't tell it while being in the same room as the subject of the conversation.

When they found a quiet place in the hallway, near the men's room, Zoro took a deep breath. "In the first week I was searching for the room my class would be in. However, I accidently opened the wrong door and broke into a private moment of Shanks and professor Beckman," he told her without breathing in between. He just wanted to get it over with. He didn't understand why she wanted to know so badly in the first place.

Nami's eyes widened. "Private moment? What do you mean by that?"

Zoro gritted his teeth. "Beckman was giving him a blowjob," he hissed. "Now shut up about it."

She had a wicked grin on her face, but her eyes seemed wide in shock. "Inside the university?! Without even locking the door?!"

Zoro looked around, but there was still no one near them. He nodded. "But just pretend you know nothing, OK?"

She looked thoughtful and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I have no idea what you're talking about. Did you even say something, just now?"

Zoro smiled approving and they walked back to their places inside the room, Shanks giving them a suspicious look, as if he knew what they had been talking about. But, that couldn't be, maybe the teacher was just afraid they had been talking about him.

Apparently he _was_, because after class was over, Shanks asked Zoro to stay a little longer. When everyone else had left the room, he closed the door.

"Zoro, I realized I've never apologized for the little incident you had to witness. So… I'm sorry." His teacher was obviously ashamed about it, judging from the blush on his cheeks. "However, I want to ask you not to tell anyone about it… if you haven't done it already." The red haired man looked a little insecure. "Have you?"

Zoro wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to get Nami in trouble, but he didn't want to lie to his teacher either. "I told someone… just one person. It was not something I see every day and neither something I would want to see again. I had to tell somebody!" Zoro said as an excuse for the fact that he told someone.

Shanks seemed to buy it and sighed. "Yes, again: I'm very sorry. Could you just make sure nobody else will hear of it?"

The green haired man nodded. "It's alright. She already promised not to tell anyone."

His teacher seemed relieved. "Good. Thank you."

* * *

Zoro had to walk home alone that day. Robin had 'things to do', whatever that meant she wouldn't tell. Sanji was done around four o'clock, so when Zoro came home around half past one, he had the whole place to himself.

He pushed the couches aside to create some space to work out. After training his muscles for quite a while, he decided to take a shower. When he had refreshed himself, he put on a pair of boxers and sweatpants – he was still warm from the shower, so he didn't need a shirt – and looked at the clock. There was still plenty of time to spend on studying.

He shove the couches back to their original place, sat down with his Kanji-booklet and a notebook and began to write down the Chinese characters he had to learn for that week. It went actually quite well and he had just finished when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Heavy footsteps, that could never belong to Robin. Zoro quickly walked towards the door when he heard the key turn in the lock.

As soon as Sanji had stepped inside, Zoro had him pinned against the wall beside the door. The blonde let out a squeak and dropped the bag with groceries he had been holding. This made Zoro chuckle. "Did I scare you, Curly?"

"Stupid Marimo! Like you could scare me!" Sanji relaxed his body. "You just surprised me."

Zoro smiled and kissed the other man on his lips. "I'm glad you're finally home."

The cook smirked. "You missed me?"

Zoro snorted, but didn't answer. Yes, he had missed the blonde, but he wouldn't give him the pleasure of admitting it.

Sanji pushed him aside so that he could pick up the bag. "I hope you didn't ruin the food, Moss-Head." He closed the door with his foot and walked towards the kitchen to put away the groceries. He looked at the books still lying on the couch. "Been studying?"

Zoro shrugged. "Got to be done too."

"Want me to test if you know everything?" The blonde asked while putting the last things away.

"No," the swordsman answered immediately. "I want to do other things with you."

Sanji looked around. "Where's Robin-chan?"

The green haired man rolled his eyes. Why could the stupid cook still only think about girls? "She's out. I don't know where she is, but she would let you know whether she would be home for dinner or not." He walked to the other man, grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the longest of the two couches. "But I said 'I want to do _other_ things with you'."

Sanji smirked. "I heard you."

Before Zoro knew what was happening, he was thrown onto the soft pillows with the cook on top of him.

The blonde chuckled. "But you didn't think I would let you do just anything you want with me, did you?"

Zoro grunted. "I did indeed." He wanted to struggle for dominance, but at the same time it was incredibly hot to think of the things Sanji could do with him, so he let him for the moment. He would get back at the cook later.

Sanji gently bit down on Zoro's lower lip. "Guess you were wrong then," he said before kissing him properly. His tongue slipped inside the other man's mouth, but this time Zoro wouldn't give up so easily. He knew his tongue was stronger than most people's, because of all the fighting with his sword in his mouth. The two tongues wrestled together until Zoro had won dominance inside their mouths.

After a while Sanji broke the kiss, slightly panting. "Your kisses are the best," he said lustful. His voice send pleasurable vibrations right to Zoro's groin.

The green haired man smirked. "Ever kissed anybody else?"

"Of course!" Sanji blushed. "I've kissed a girl once… wasn't nearly as good as this."

"Hmm, good." Zoro was a little disappointed his blonde had been kissed by someone else already, but he was glad it had been a woman and he hadn't liked it that much. He pressed his lips against Sanji's again.

"And you?" Sanji asked a few moments later, starting to kiss the skin right below Zoro's ear.

The green haired man gasped and let out a shivery breath. He didn't want to answer the question. He didn't want Sanji to think he was a virgin. Well, he _was_ a virgin, but… the blonde didn't need to know that. Let alone that he never _really_ kissed anyone. He had sort of kissed with Kuina once as an experiment, short before her death, but it had been a total failure, they both had agreed on that.

Zoro pushed the thought away. He focused on the touch of Sanji's lips on his skin. The blonde was placing little kisses on his neck in a trail downwards until he'd reached his collarbone, on which he bit down softly. Zoro gasped again and felt Sanji smirk against his skin.

"You know, not answering tells a story too."

Zoro grunted. "Shut up. Just go on with what you were doing."

The cook chuckled and placed a kiss on his collarbone again. "You like that, Marimo?"

"You-" Zoro had want to get back at the blonde for the name calling, but waves of pleasure ran through his body when Sanji let his tongue slide over one of his nipples and he bit slightly in it. "Ah- yes!"

Sanji played a few more moments with the nipple and then looked the green haired man in the eye, smirking. "I thought so."

Zoro put his hand behind the blonde's head and slammed their lips back together, a small moan escaping from Sanji's mouth. While both being lost in their passionate kiss, Zoro let his hands wander to the other man's ass. He grabbed his buttocks firmly and pushed their crotches against each other. Zoro's lust increased when he felt the blonde was just as hard as he was. The friction between their erections and the fabric separating them, caused both men to moan in each other's mouth.

"Sanji," Zoro said panting when they broke the kiss. "Why you still got all your clothes on?"

Sanji raised his eyebrow surprised and looked at Zoro's bare chest – the swordsman didn't fail to notice the glint of lust in his eyes as he checked him out. "I can't help it you walk around like a half-naked barbarian," Sanji shot at him, though it didn't sound very convincing.

"Oh, well," Zoro smirked. "I'd better put on a T-shirt, then."

"No!" A slight blush appeared on the cook's cheeks. "I – You can take off my shirt too."

The smirk on Zoro's face broadened. He couldn't have been made more happy. Quickly his hands shot to the buttons of the suit's jacket and he almost ripped it open.

"Oi, careful! Do you have any idea how much this suit cost?!" Sanji pushed Zoro's hands angrily away and undid the last buttons himself. He took the jacket off and neatly draped it over the edge of the couch. He put off his tie and placed it next to it. "You'll get a second chance with my shirt."

Zoro groaned while trying to open the little buttons on the shirt as fast as he could without damaging the piece of cloth. "It's going too slow." He commented and when he was halfway, he let one hand wander inside the shirt and touch the cook's body, too impatient to wait for the whole thing to be open.

Sanji moaned softly as Zoro's hand touched his chest. "I thought you were gonna take it off?" he said teasingly, though he obviously liked the feeling of the swordsman's hand on his skin.

Suddenly Zoro felt a vibration near his crotch, directly followed by the first tones of PSY's 'Gangnam Style'. The cook's face tensed and he turned red as the swordsman started to laugh. "Seriously? You got Gangnam Style as ringtone?"

Sanji scowled at him and reached for his pocket to get his phone.

Zoro stopped laughing and looked at him seriously again. "Don't pick it up."

By that time the blonde had already gotten his phone out of his pocket, and looked from it to the man below him and back in doubt. "But… it's Robin-chan."

Zoro kept looking deep into his eyes, mentally trying to convince him to put the phone away. It didn't seem to work, as Sanji slowly brought it up to his ear, pushing the answer-button just before it reached it.

Zoro tried one last thing to prevent Sanji from picking up the phone by letting his hand rub against the bulge in the cook's trousers, but it was already too late and only resulted in a moaning answering of the phone.

"Aah, R-robin-chwan!" Sanji said. "Why do I have the pleasure of being called by you?"

Zoro sighed. What the hell? One moment they are kissing and touching each other all over, the next moment he's flirting with a woman again?!

"I'm calling you about dinner," he heard said woman say through the phone.

"Great timing, Robin," The green haired man said angrily and just loud enough for their female housemate to hear.

She chuckled. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but I wanted to let you know that I will be home for dinner and ask you if it's alright if I bring someone with me."

"Of course, Robin-chan! I've got enough food to make a great meal for four persons."

"Good, we'll be home around half past six."

"See you then. Good bye, Robin-chwan!" Sanji said smiling.

Zoro shot him an annoyed look. "That could have waited."

"Of course not!" The blonde scowled at him and put his phone back in his pocket. "She's bringing a friend with her for dinner!" He got off the couch, leaving Zoro. "I've got to start preparing it right away. Only the best is good enough for Robin and her friend!"

Zoro grunted and sat up. "Go ahead," he said annoyed. "You've already ruined the mood anyway." And with that, he picked up his study-books from the other couch and retreated to his bedroom, slamming the door just a little harder than necessary.

* * *

_Robin?! Again?! :P hehehe. I'm sorry! please don't kill me! I promise I won't do it again! The good stuff will happen, eventually. ;)_

_Anyway, thanks so much for reading and please leave a review (even if it's to kill me :P)! Oh and please take a look at the poll on top of my profile and VOTE! :D love you all and see you next chapter! :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all who voted on my poll! :D I love you guys! and everyone who's reviewing or even reading this of course!_

_Thanks to my friends again for pre-reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Zoro had decided to take a nap to cool down a bit. It wasn't easy – with the image of the sexy cook in his mind all the time – but after thinking about his horrible and ugly art teacher in high-school, he had managed to get rid of his arousal and had fallen asleep anyway. When he was woken up about half an hour later by the sound of Sanji being busy with pans, he did feel a little better.

He was still a bit annoyed by what the blonde had done, but he wasn't angry anymore. The swordsman got up and walked back into the living room, not bothering to put on a shirt. Zoro was a little disappointed to see Sanji _had_ buttoned up his shirt and put on his tie again, but the pleasant scents reaching his nose, made up for it a little. "What are you making?" he asked while dropping down on the couch.

"Tagiatelle di Sanji," the cook answered without looking away from his cooking.

Zoro chuckled. "Sounds interesting," he said while looking at the blonde's back. _Damn, his ass is nice._ He would get back at him later that evening, Zoro promised himself. Fuck, his body was weak when it came to Sanji!

His thoughts were interrupted by voices coming up the stairs. He heard Robin laugh and soon the door was opened and she stepped inside, followed by her company.

"Wow, Robin, your place looks Suuperr!" the blue haired man said.

Zoro recognized him immediately as Franky, Robin's teacher in Japanese Architecture. He knew he had been right! She definitely liked him! But… his outfit was even worse than last time Zoro saw him. His shorts had disappeared and had made place for… a speedo?!

"Huh, Franky?" Sanji had turned around and reacted surprised.

"Oh, Sanji-bro! You live here too?" Franky replied as if they were old friends.

"I do," was the cook's answer.

Zoro looked from the one to the other. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, I followed Franky's classes too, once. He's always been one of my favorite teachers. A bit crazy, but you have to be, if you do something with Japanstudies," the blonde joked.

Franky laughed. "That's right. And we still have a little chat every now and then," he explained. "And who might you be?"

"Zoro," the swordsman introduced himself. "So, you and Robin…"

"Have been on a Suuperr date!" the blue haired man enthusiastically finished the sentence for him, posing as if he had just won the lottery. Robin blushed slightly.

An awkward silence followed. Until Sanji asked, a bit taken aback: "You're… dating?"

The black haired woman smiled. "I guess you could say that."

"Isn't that a bit tricky, Franky?" Sanji asked. "I mean, the whole student-teacher thing. Won't you get in trouble for that?"

Zoro snorted. "Like _you're_ the one to talk." He smirked when he saw the blonde turning red.

"That's different! I'm not a teacher!" the cook exclaimed.

Franky looked surprised. "You're dating a student too?" He sat down on the still empty couch, with Robin right beside him.

Sanji refused to look at Zoro and focused on his cooking again. "I'm not."

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "But Zoro just said…" He looked questioning at Sanji, who didn't see it, because he was facing the pans. "It's nothing like you, bro, to be so mysterious about a girl."

Zoro had almost yelled he was not a girl, but stopped himself just in time and remained silent, waiting for Sanji to respond. Apparently the cook didn't know what to say, because another awkward silence had started.

"J-just worry about your own stuff, OK?" the blonde eventually said, without looking away from his cooking.

Franky shrugged and looked at Robin. "Do you know what's going on?"

She smiled. "Maybe."

"Well, I might hear about it later then." The blue haired man relaxed and laid his arm around Robin's shoulders.

"Robin would never talk about me, behind my back!" Sanji said annoyed. "Right, Robin-chwan?"

She smiled soothingly at him, but didn't say anything.

"Well, anyway, I don't think our relationship will cause any trouble," Franky said. "I can still remain professional and it's not like Robin is underage or something."

Soon after that, dinner was ready and while eating, they talked about a lot of different things, but Sanji made sure it wasn't about the 'girl' he was supposed to be dating. Their conversation continued after dinner and it was already about half past ten when Zoro and Sanji came around to doing the dishes.

"Oi, cook," Zoro said in a quiet, low voice, while taking a dripping plate from the blonde's hands. "Maybe we should leave those two alone for a bit. We could have some fun in my room."

Sanji gave him an unimpressed look, after which he let his eyes wander to the couple still sitting and chatting on the couch. He shook his head. "Too risky."

Zoro sighted, but was beginning to get annoyed again. "What is your problem? What _if_ Franky finds out?"

The blonde glared at him. "Oh, come on! You know how fast the gossips go around. It's not that I don't trust him, I just don't want to take the risk of anyone finding out! So only you and Robin can know."

"You're pretty annoying sometimes." Zoro pulled a washed glass out of the other man's hands. "Besides, I don't think he will notice. He's too busy with Robin." He put the tumbler back in the cabinets. "And you still have to make up for leaving me earlier, when she called."

"You know, I got some studying to do too," Sanji complained as he let the dirty dishwater drain off.

"Will have to wait." The swordsman cleared his throat and announced in a louder voice: "Curly Brow and I have some things to discuss, so we will be leaving you two alone for the moment." He grabbed the cook's wrist and pulled him with him towards his bedroom. "If I won't see you anymore this evening; good night."

Franky and Robin murmured a 'good night' back, the latter smiling encouraging at him. Sanji looked confused for a moment and Zoro was a little afraid he would protest, but the blonde was smart enough not to do so. He followed Zoro into his room, but not before giving the blue haired man a stern look and saying: "Franky, you'd better treat Robin like the beautiful lady she is. If you hurt her, you're dealing with me."

The teacher smiled. "No problem, bro, I'll treat her Superr!"

Zoro groaned from behind the blonde. "Can't you just shut your idiot mouth for once?" he said just loud enough for the cook to hear.

Sanji closed the door and glared at him. But soon a smirk appeared on his lips. "Maybe you should _make me_ shut up."

Zoro couldn't resist the invitation and pressed his lips against the cook's. Soon their kiss deepened and their tongues got involved. Lost in their heavenly kiss, the green haired man led them to the bed and pushed Sanji on it, breaking the kiss for a moment.

Zoro climbed on top of the blonde and smirked. "So, where did we leave off last time?"

"You were failing to take off my shirt," Sanji reminded him with a cocky grin.

"Yeah," Zoro placed a kiss on his lover's jaw, right under his left ear, "but that was your fault."

"My fault?" Sanji asked confused, while letting his hand run through the short green locks on Zoro's head.

"Yeah, 'cause you're too damn sexy," Zoro said, right beside his ear, before biting softly on his earlobe.

"Aah," Sanji moaned and his body shuddered with pleasure.

The green haired man got up and placed a kiss on the cook's lips. "But I won't mess up again," he said, while putting his hands on the black tie around Sanji's neck. With one swift movement he removed it and threw it onto the carpet.

The blonde smirked. "You'd better."

Zoro tugged the yellow shirt out of Sanji's trousers, revealing a tiny bit of the pale skin underneath. However, the swordsman made sure to keep his eyes locked with Sanji's as he slowly began to open the buttons .

When the shirt was all the way open, Sanji broke the eye contact and let his gaze wander over Zoro's muscled torso. Apparently he liked what he saw, because he put his hand behind the other man's head again and slammed their lips back together in a violent and lustful kiss.

Zoro moaned as he felt the bulge in the cook's trousers had already grown and was pressing against his own arousal. Soon they broke their kiss, panting for breath. "Oi," the green haired man protested. "It isn't off yet!"

Sanji chuckled and sat up, Zoro still sitting on his lap. "Don't talk, just do something about it," the blonde said, after which he started kissing the other man again.

Zoro shoved the shirt off of Sanji's shoulders without breaking away from his lips. He dropped the piece of cloth on the ground – somewhere near the tie – and pushed their bare chests together, gaining a small moan from the other man.

Zoro left Sanji's lips and pushed the blonde back, so he was lying down again. That way the swordsman could get a good look of the sexy body he had just undone from its shirt. He let his hands wander over the chest. _Fuck, he's hot!_

Zoro let out a quiet moan, just from the sight of him. He kissed the naked skin, while his hands seemed to have a life of their own and had found the buckle of Sanji's belt. Zoro opened it, but felt the cook tense.

"O-oi," Sanji began. "Who said you could take of my trousers too?"

Zoro looked him in the eyes, a little nervous, but mainly overpowered by lust. "What? Got a problem with that?" He smirked daringly. "Are you scared?"

"No!" Sanji said, but a blush colored his cheeks.

Zoro laid down beside him, so he could remove the piece of cloth, covering those doubtlessly muscular legs, better. "Good, 'cause I don't know if I could wait much longer."

Sanji raised his eyebrow, but let his trousers be pulled down. "For what?"

Zoro took off the trousers and socks with it and threw them off of the bed. "You'll see." Not that he had anything specific in mind – as long as it included their naked bodies together, he would be happy with it.

Sanji's light blue boxers showed off the size of his large erection perfectly well. Zoro let his hand rub gently against the bulge, while kissing and nibbling the blonde's chest.

"A-aah," Sanji moaned, sending pleasurable vibrations to Zoro's own manhood. The cook ran his hand through Zoro's hair again. "Oi," Sanji breathed heavily. "Zoro, it's only fair if you take off your pants too."

Zoro pressed his lips against Sanji's and pushed his tongue inside his mouth, instead of responding. Apparently the cook didn't care what Zoro thought about it, because the green haired man felt his trousers were being lowered. However, Sanji's hands were still on his head and back, so Zoro guessed he must be using his feet to pull the sweatpants down.

"God, you're flexible," Zoro groaned.

"Hmm, you like that?" Sanji smirked as he used one foot to pull the pants from Zoro's ankles and the other to rub against the man's cock, still covered by his boxers.

"Fffuck, I do!" Zoro kissed the blonde again, wild and passionate, not leaving room for any thoughts. His body acted on his own. His hands slipped inside the back of Sanji's underwear and squeezed the round buttocks they found there for a few moments, before Zoro's right hand wandered to the front and gripped Sanji's very hard cock.

"Aaaahh," the blonde moaned loudly, breaking their kiss. Zoro didn't mind. The sounds Sanji made, turned him on even more and encouraged him to move his hand up and down. Which made the cook arch his neck back in pleasure and moan even more.

However, Sanji didn't just lie down and enjoy the swordsman's touches. He used the foot still at the man's crotch to pull down the dark green boxers and free Zoro's cock, springing up happily and begging for attention. Zoro followed the example his lover had set and pulled down Sanji's underpants too, though with his hands.

This moment he stopped stroking Sanji's cock, gave the blonde the opportunity to open his eyes and look down at the treasure he'd just uncovered. His eyes widened a little. "Wow," he said impressed. One hand reached for Zoro's erection, but wandered off to the little curly private hair, his eyes blinking in disbelieve. "What? Green _really_ is your natural hair color?!"

"You were still doubting that?!" Zoro snapped.

"Well, yeah…" Sanji said, looking a little embarrassed. "But… it's oddly sexy." Only then he let his hand touch Zoro's cock. The green haired man gasped and decided to forgive him for now as the cook slowly showed how skilled his hands were.

"Fuck, aah!" Zoro moaned in pleasure, while moving his hand up and down the other man's erection again. The feeling of the cook's hand stroking Zoro's own member was so overwhelmingly pleasurable that he was barely able to concentrate on what he was doing himself.

It didn't take very long before the swordsman realized he was close to his climax. He tried to postpone it, to make Sanji come first, but soon he felt he wasn't going to hold it any longer. "Ooh, yes! Fffuck, Saannjiiiii!" he exclaimed, spilling his cum over them both. For a moment his world went blank, but as soon as he could control his body and thoughts again, he focused on keeping his pace of stroking Sanji's cock and soon the blonde came too, moaning at least as loud as Zoro.

They lied next to each other panting heavily for the next few moments. Zoro noticed he had closed his eyes for quite some time and when he opened them, he saw Sanji smiling at him blissfully.

"Damn." Zoro couldn't keep a grin from his own face either. "You're good with your hands too."

Sanji said nothing, but he didn't seem to have the energy to do so either. Zoro wrapped his arm around his body and pulled the blonde a little closer. He kissed his lover on his lips lovingly and the cook kissed back.

The swordsman intended to fall asleep right there and then, but he was kept awake by the muffled noises that they were hearing, coming from the room next to them. Zoro didn't know if they had just started or that they just heard them now, but he noticed Sanji was hearing them too, because his body had tensed a little again.

Zoro tried to tune the sounds out, as it was obvious what kind of sounds they were, but it didn't work. The two men were surprised by a sudden, but clear outcry: "Suuperrr!"

Zoro couldn't suppress a quiet laugh, but Sanji looked very uncomfortable and closed his eyes. "Wow, I wish I hadn't heard that."

Zoro laughed a little more because of that. "Be glad, 'cause maybe that means they haven't heard _us_."

Sanji sighed, but smiled at him. "Let's hope so."

* * *

_Yay, finally they got to touch each other properly :P _

_Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, cause I'm very curious and not very confident about it... even if you didn't like things, you can always tell me ;)_

_Anyway, thanks for reading and (as I said) please leave a review! :D_

_Next chapter: Zoro gets into an awkward situation again._

_Well, see you then! ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hellow! A new chapter for you! :D and this one is the longest until now! :D_

_I want to thank all of you who follow and review this story! (even if I've not answered your review, it still brings a huge smile to my face :D) and thanks to my friends for pre-reading!_

_please enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Zoro woke up feeling sticky, which annoyed him. He grunted and turned around, only to see the blond cook sleeping next to him, making him remember the source of the stickiness and making him smile. The happy feeling of the night before returned to him immediately. _Damn, those hands…_ he thought as he took Sanji's right hand in his, careful not to wake the man. Zoro had never imagined someone could be _that_ skillful with his hands.

He wrapped his other arm around the warm body and nuzzled his nose into the soft, golden locks on the cook's head. He was glad Sanji had fallen asleep before he could think of moving to his own room.

"Your dick is poking my ass," the blonde grunted.

Zoro flinched when he heard the voice of the cook, who he assumed to be still sleeping. However, he quickly recovered himself and smirked. "Maybe that's because my dick wants to play with your ass," he said right beside the blonde's ear.

He saw said ear turning red. "S-shut up!" Sanji said. "Your dick isn't playing with my ass any time soon."

The swordsman was a little disappointed by that comment, but decided not to give it too much thought. "Are you sure?" he asked, his lips against Sanji's ear now, while thrusting his hips forward a little, trying hard to hold back a moan at the friction between his cock and the blonde's ass.

Sanji took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yes." He pushed Zoro's arm away and sat up. "Have you no self-control?"

Zoro grunted annoyed, because he knew Sanji was right; his body had acted on its own again. "Shut up, Dart-Brow!"

The cook snorted and looked down on Zoro. "Moss-Head." His eyes moved to the clock beside the bed and his eyes widened in shock. "What?! Five past nine already?!" He looked back at the swordsman. "Why haven't you set an alarm?"

Zoro raised his eyebrows. "I have. At half past nine. My first class today starts at eleven."

"Fuck, I have to be there within ten minutes!" Sanji stood up and quickly walked towards the door.

"Oi, Cook!" the green haired man called out. Sanji turned around and Zoro tossed the blue boxers towards him. "You might want to wear these." The swordsman smirked. "And don't forget to shower before you go too."

Sanji scowled at him, but put on his underwear and walked through the door. Zoro could see him jump as soon as he stood outside. The blonde let out a deep breath. "Robin-chan, you scared me."

Zoro could hear the woman chuckle. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Sanji started to look around him panicky, but Robin assured him: "Franky has left already."

Zoro chuckled and shook his head. The cook might be sexy as hell, he was still an idiot.

* * *

The green haired man's only lecture that day was Kanji and after that he had agreed to take Nami home with him, so they could study there. Robin went to the library with Vivi and Usopp, but Zoro had used the excuse of not being able to concentrate there. Actually he just hoped to have the whole apartment for himself.

"Oi, Nami," he began after walking in silence from the university towards his home for a while. When he got her attention he continued: "About Shanks… He asked me not to tell anyone, so… this will really stay between us, right?"

She looked surprised at him. "Of course! It's not like I would tell such valuable information to just anyone."

Zoro gave her a questionable look. "Valuable?"

Nami sighed and shook her head as if to say the man was too stupid to understand. "Never mind that. So he specifically asked that, hm? He must _really_ not want anyone to know…" she said, more to herself than to her companion.

"Yeah… So, just don't tell anyone, OK?" Zoro had a bad feeling about this. She told him already she wouldn't tell anyone, but still. He had a feeling she was up to something, though he had no idea what it could be.

"Yeah, yeah," she reassured him. "Are we there already? You said it was just a few minute walk."

Zoro looked at his surroundings. What? Where the hell were they? This street didn't seem familiar at all. He scratched the back of his head. "I must have been distracted…"

"YOU'RE LOST?!" Nami yelled disbelieving.

"Of course I'm not lost!" the man yelled back. "The apartment must have moved."

Her fist collided with his head. "Apartments don't move, idiot!" She slowly breathed in and out. "OK, just tell me what street it is in."

"Well, it _used to be_ in the Rembrandtstreet," he said annoyed.

"Really?!" Nami shook her head. "You're unbelievable! Follow me."

Zoro did what she said, since he still needed her help and was afraid she would change her mind if he angered her more. She was walking in the right direction – he knew, of course – so they reached the Rembrandtstreet within five minutes. To Zoro's surprise, his house was still there.

He opened the front door without another word to the girl and walked up the stairs, after which he unlocked the door of the apartment. He walked inside and saw that Sanji wasn't there. Good, he didn't need him around at this moment. He didn't want the cook to know he needed help and he _really_ didn't want him to know that it was because of _him_ that he hadn't been able to concentrate.

"Oh, Zoro, you live here alone?" Nami asked while closing the door behind her.

The swordsman dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes. "No. You know Robin?" When she nodded, he continued. "She lives here too. And –"

Zoro stopped when he heard a door open and when he looked to the side he saw the blonde student-assistant coming out of his room. _Fuck._ "And the idiot with the curly eyebrows."

Sanji stopped after a few steps and only just then seemed to notice he wasn't alone anymore. He looked surprised.

"_Brows_? His other eyebrow curls up too?" Nami asked curiously.

Zoro smirked. "Oh yes, but on the outside. It's really funny." The green haired man had noticed last night, when the cook's hair hadn't been in place all the time. It _was_ funny, though not necessarily in a bad way.

"What was that, Shitty Moss Brain?!" The blonde finally seemed to snap out of his daydream and kicked him in the chest, though not as hard as he had done the first time. "Konnichiwa, Nami-swan!" he greeted the girl.

Zoro grunted. "So you know each other too?"

"Yeah, your class isn't the only one I teach, Moss-Head!" the cook scowled at him.

"Konnichiwa, Sanji-kun!" Nami answered the blondes previous greeting. "So you live together with Zoro?"

"I don- Yes, I live here with him and Robin-chan," the blonde recovered himself in time. Zoro chuckled when he saw the light blush on his lover's cheeks. Sanji had probably misinterpreted the question. The blonde continued: "Nami-san, why are you here with _him_, if I may ask?"

"We're going to study together," Zoro quickly said, before the orange haired girl had a chance to explain.

"Oh? What happened to Robin?" Sanji asked.

"She is meeting with some friends." Zoro wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible and he was glad Nami hadn't said anything yet. "Shall we go study in my room?" he asked her.

"Oi, bastard, at least give her something to drink first!" Sanji spoke angrily and walked towards the kitchen to do it himself. "Che, you really don't know how to treat a lady. Nami-swan, shall I make you a Chimayó Cocktail?"

"Oh, that sounds nice, Sanji-kun," she smiled and sat down on the armrest of one of the couches.

Zoro rolled his eyes. Sanji was in his women-loving role again and Zoro didn't like it. He knew why the cook acted like that, but it still annoyed him. "Gonna make one for me too?" he tried, though he had a feeling what the answer would be.

Sanji looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You? You wouldn't like it. Get something yourself."

Zoro grunted and walked towards the fridge. Sanji looked at him, while mixing the ingredients for the cocktail and gave him a disapproving look when he saw the green haired man pick up a bottle of beer. "You're always drinking beer or something, do you ever drink something non-alcoholic?" the cook asked, putting ice into the glass and pouring the drink over it.

"Of course," Zoro answered. "Sometimes. Just feel like drinking beer now."

Sanji snorted and put a slice of apple on the side of the glass to finish the cocktail. He picked it up and turned around to face the girl, still waiting on the couch's armrest. "Here you go, Nami-swan! I've put all my love and more in it!"

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. The cook was really, _really_ annoying when he was like this. Why was he so overly flirty with women while he didn't show any signs of liking for him? The green haired man snorted. Not that he would want the blonde to act like _that_ towards him.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," Nami said as she took the glass from the cook.

Zoro picked up his bag from the ground and walked to the girl. "Shall we go to my room now?"

She nodded and followed him to his bedroom. Sanji looked cautious. "You're taking her to your room?" He asked Zoro.

"Yeah, so we can have some privacy." The swordsman smirked. "Are you jealous?"

The blonde scowled at him. "Of course! I would love to spend more time with Nami-san!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Idiot," he said before closing the door behind him.

The next hour and a half went by pretty quick. Nami turned out to be a great teacher, though a little impatient when he made the same mistake twice. But after her help, he really had a feeling he understood everything perfectly. The only thing to do now, was studying some more on vocabulary.

They were almost finished when they heard the front door open and multiple voices enter the room.

"He should be thankful I let him go! Next time I won't be so easy on him! He should know who to fear!" they heard Usopp say. Followed by laughing female voices.

Zoro looked at Nami. "I think we can leave it at this, for today. Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem," she said smiling. She put her stuff in her bag and they walked back into the living room. There Usopp, Vivi and Robin sat, the latter just giving them their drinks.

"Eh, Nami? You're here with Zoro?" Vivi asked surprised. "I thought he was into guys."

Nami chuckled. "Is he?"

Zoro scowled at the blue haired girl. "We're not on a date or anything. We were just studying together."

"Oh, then why weren't you studying with us?" Vivi said teasingly.

"I can't concentrate with you around," he answered bluntly.

"Speaking about dates…" Usopp mumbled just loud enough for Zoro to hear. Then he continued in a louder voice: "You must be Sanji!"

Zoro turned to look at the blonde chef who was standing behind him, looking surprised by the amount of people in the living room.

Usopp had walked towards the man and gave him a friendly punch against his shoulder. "I've heard a lot about you."

Sanji looked even more surprised now and a little cautious. "Have you?"

"Well, uh…" Usopp seemed to realize he had to explain what he'd heard about him and backed away. "It wasn't _that_ much… but only good things, I swear."

Sanji gave Zoro a short but accusing glance, probably assuming the green haired man hadn't been able to keep his secret a secret. Then the blond smirked. "So the Marimo can say good things about me too?"

Zoro raised his eyebrows. "He must have heard those from Robin."

Vivi giggled. "Hey, Zoro, Sanji, we were just talking about something. Wouldn't it be fun if you'd hold a housewarming party? I mean, this is the first time we've been here and you're now settled and all… and the brothers haven't been here either, right?"

"What a wonderful idea, Vivi-chan!" the blonde said almost singing. Zoro had to try really hard not to kiss the man just to make him shut up. Damn, he was annoying.

Vivi looked worried at the swordsman. "Are you alright, Zoro? Don't you like the idea?"

He forced himself to smile. "No, no problem, party's always good. I was just a little annoyed by the idiot Love Cook."

Sanji snorted. "You should just learn to appreciate the beauty of a woman, barbarian."

Zoro scowled at him. "Yeah, maybe I should, stupid Curly Brow!" The look on the cook's face as reaction to this was pretty funny. It was obvious he hadn't expected that reply. He almost seemed afraid Zoro would really change his preference to women. Not that he could, or wanted for that matter.

Usopp looked amused from the one to the other and chuckled. "You should hear yourself, you sound like a married couple."

* * *

The next day they couldn't use the room they normally used for the lecture, so they had to move to another, which was a little smaller. Somehow, Zoro had lost his classmates while moving to the other room and he arrived a few minutes later than them. The result was that all chairs were taken already. He decided to just sit on the floor at the back, instead of searching for a chair from another room.

He folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes while he let the teacher speak. He was talking about the Japanese tradition of _hanami_ at the moment. The man had a pleasant and relaxing voice to listen to. What he was saying sounded nice too, sitting in the sun, under a cherry tree, full of blossom, drinking with friends… he could just see himself sitting there on a picnic plaid together with Sanji…

* * *

He woke up by the sound of a door being slammed shut.

"So, mister Eustass, is the fun finally going to begin?"

Zoro cracked an eye open. Where was he? A quick look around reminded him he was still in the same classroom, though his classmates seemed to be gone. Apparently he had fallen asleep during the lecture.

He heard the sound of the door being locked.

"You're going to regret messing with me." Zoro heard a thud like someone was thrown against a wall. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out."

_What the hell?!_ Who were with him in this room?

"That is physically not possible, mister Eustass," a teasing voice replied.

The swordsman stretched his neck out to peek around the tables that stood in his view. He immediately recognized Mihawk's personal assistant, Eustass Kidd.

The redhead scoffed. "At least I'm gonna make sure you won't be able to walk back."

Now Zoro recognized Trafalgar Law, from the medical faculty too. He was pinned between Kidd and the wall next to the door.

"That _is_ possible," the medical student commented. "But I doubt it you can." His hand started to caress the bulge in the other man's pants through the fabric. A deep growl escaped Kidd's throat, after which he pressed their lips together like a hungry predator attacking his prey.

_Oh shit, not again!_ Zoro thought as he looked away from the two, who obviously thought they were alone. He seemed to have a talent to get in these kind of situations lately.

He heard the two break apart with a wet sound. "You'll soon regret you've said that," the red haired man warned his partner.

Zoro looked around for an escape. _I got to get out of here before they _really_ start._

"Soon? You won't last very long, then?" Law asked with a disappointed tone to his voice.

Zoro eyed the windows on his side of the room.

"Fuck you!"

"I planned on letting you do that."

No, even if he could make it to the window unseen, this was still the third floor. A pair of broken legs wouldn't be worth it.

Zoro heard a few soft moans and the sound of some heavy clothing falling onto the floor, probably Kidd's coat. Then a belt was loosened.

"Ooh," one of them moaned. The sound of a zipper being opened followed.

_Fuck it._ The door seemed to be the only option, but the two of them were just about eight feet away from this escaping route. Maybe they were so busy they wouldn't notice him?

Zoro crept alongside the tables to get him as far to the door as possible without being seen. He tried to tune out the sexual noises the couple made and to pretend really hard that those noises were _not_ turning him on. This was just very awkward, nothing else.

"Fuck," another moan sounded when Zoro had reached the last table. He could see their legs from there, both their pants halfway down.

The green haired man took a deep breath and calculated the distance he had to cross to get to the door. About six feet, maybe seven. He concentrated and quickly stepped to the door without looking away from his goal. He pulled down the door handle and pushed the door to open it. It didn't give in and Zoro only bumped into it. _Oh yeah, they _did_ lock the door…_

He looked aside to see if the two man had seen him.

Oh, they had seen him. Obviously so. They both looked shocked at him, Kidd's face having almost the same color as his hair. He had one hand around both their cocks, paused in the action of stroking them together. Two fingers of his other hand were inside Laws mouth, being sucked on.

The physics student pulled his hands back as fast as possible, one immediately reaching for his boot, pulling out a knife and throwing it at Zoro. "Get the fuck out!"

The weapon just missed the swordsman by a few inch. "What the hell, man?!" Zoro said as he quickly turned the lock back open. "Choose an empty room next time!" He flew out of the door and slammed it close behind him.

_What. The. Fuck._

* * *

_Soo, I hope you liked it! :D _

_Please leave a review before you go._

_Uhm... I do have a sad announcement to make though... I'm going to Norway for six weeks (and I'm leaving on July 11) and I won't take my laptop with me, which means I won't be able to update the story all that time... :( I'm sorry! but I will continue when I get back! 'cause I hate it when stories are discontinued :P so don't worry, I'll finish it, just not very soon. Also, I'll take Aerle with me to Norway, so she won't update her story during that time either :P_

_I do hope to see you all again when I get back, though! so, see you then!_


End file.
